A mystical psychoanalysis
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Bella and Isobel are friends. They studied the same subjects, except Bella studied Psychology and is now a psychologist. When Isobel goes to Mystic Fall's before the curse is broken, she calls her friend and asks her to watch over Elena. Bella bought the old Gilbert doctor's office to open her practice. Bella knows a lot of supernatural beings. Pairings not decided yet.
1. Introduction

**_A _****_mystical Psychoanalysis_**

_Twilight/ TVD_

_During Season 2. After New Moon._

_NO Cullen for now. _

_Pairing: to be decided later. Open to suggestions._

* * *

Charlie had been proud of Bella when she got her College degrees with all the honors. How could he not?

He had been worried for a while. During her senior year of high school, after her first (and only to his knowledge) boyfriend Edward left her, she had been in some sort of zombie state of mind for a few months and then, out of the blue, it was like she woke up. She caught up on her school work in an incredible speed and graduated as top of her class, got accepted in several Ivy League colleges with scholarships and once there, studied just as hard and became one of the best.

She didn't waste her time by rushing a sorority, this kind of things just wasn't for her, no matter how much her mother had insisted. She simply studied hard and only made friends with people who shared classes with her and who shared her interests.

Charlie had no idea why his daughter chose to study Parapsychology and Folklore along with Psychology but at least she was living and seemed relatively happy, it was all he asked, to see her happy. He didn't know if she had had any other boyfriend along the way, but if she did, none of them had been very serious because he hadn't met anyone and neither did her mother. He had checked with her and they called each other regularly to check if Bella had introduced anyone to the other parental unit but so far, there wasn't anyone.

Jacob Black, his best friend's son, did try his luck but Bella had remained strong, assuring that they were only friends, that there could never be anything else between them. He believed her and now they barely ever saw each other, mostly because Jake was a bit immature and refused to see her if he couldn't kiss her.

Charlie hadn't met many of his daughter's new college friends, but she did bring a young woman named Isobel home for the holidays once. Her parents were supposed to go visit a part of the family that Isobel didn't like and Bella had offered to have her over. Charlie didn't like the girl much, mainly because she seemed to hide something but Bella liked her and they had spent the entire holiday period studying and hiking through the woods.

Right now, Charlie was looking at Bella's last letter. She was moving to a town in Virginia named Mystic Fall's. Her friend Isobel had helped Bella get in contact with someone who had agreed to sell her his dead brother's old doctor's office so she could start her own practice there. She sounded very happy and enthusiastic about it and he couldn't help but be happy for her. Maybe this would be the place she'd find love and be completely happy, something he knew she hadn't been since Edward.

She was happy, but not completely, as her father, he knew it.

* * *

**So, this was to present the story to you a bit. **

**What do you think of it?**

**Who do you want Bella with? Right now I'm hesitating with Elijah, Damon and Klaus. Next chapter you'll see that she already 'met' one of them but it might not be her final pairing.**

**Please review! I'd love to know what you think of this story and what you expect of it.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

As Bella packed everything she owned and got ready to move to her new office in Mystic Fall's, she was thankful for the fact her friend Isobel helped her get the perfect building for what she wanted to do. She'd have her office downstairs and a large apartment upstairs. She only knew that the building she had bought used to belong to Isobel's ex boyfriend's dead brother and that she got the man, John Gilbert, to sell it to her when he had refused to let it go for the past year, despite all the offers he got. Isobel had him wrapped around her little fingers because he had been in love with her since middle school and Bella didn't want to know what Isobel had to do in order to get him to sell it. Bella knew that right now, her friend was ready to go to great lengths to get what she wanted done.

Going to the wall, Bella grabbed her diplomas one by one. She had a doctorate in Psychology but she also had degrees in parapsychology and folklore. She even took a few courses in Occult here and there. If she didn't have any diplomas for this subject, she still knew enough to get around, especially in a town like Mystic Fall's.

She had documented herself on the town's history, on its founding members and their actual descendants, on its history, even beyond 1864 and its creation. She probably knew more about Mystic Fall's than most of their members right now. If there was a diploma for knowledge on the town, she'd have it.

Bella was very proud of her diplomas, she had always been top of her class and was one of the best when the supernatural subject was concerned. Unlike most of her peers who only suspected, she actually believed and got to meet several different species.

Of course it all started with Edward and his Cold One family, then with Jacob and the shape-shifters of La Push when she got out of her depression and Victoria went after her. Then she met a circle of witches when she was in college, and later on werewolves. After that, she encountered several travelers, a fallen angel and a hunter from the order of the 5. Later she met vampires, real ones (with fangs) and at some point she even met Klaus, the Original cursed vampire-werewolf hybrid, one night, the day before he was supposed to meet with her friend Isobel for her own personal researches.

Besides the supernatural, Bella had studied psychology because she wanted to be able to help people that were in the position she had been after Edward and his family left her. She would have liked to be able to speak with someone back then and had worked hard to be able to help people who knew of the supernatural but didn't know how to handle the effects it had on their lives.

Bella was brought out of her thoughts by her cell phone ringing. She smiled, it was her friend Isobel and sadly it would probably be the last time they would speak together.

"Hey, how is it going?" Bella asked her friend, trying to sound cheerful.

"Pretty well right now. Alaric is with Klaus and I have his word that he won't hurt him once he's done using his body and you know how Originals keep their word, we've heard enough about that to believe it. I'm about to get Elena now." Isobel replied.

"Are you sure you want to do it this way Isobel? You worked so hard…" Bella asked, thinking of her friend's plan to kill herself as soon as Klaus freed her from his compulsion.

"I'm sure… Don't worry, I'm happy. I'll be at peace." Isobel assured her.

"It doesn't make it any less sad." Bella sniffed.

"Don't cry, you know I'll still watch over you from the other side… But I have to ask…" Isobel started.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye out on your daughter. I'll make sure she knows that you were not the monster you showed her." Bella replied, smiling over the phone.

"You know me too well. Will you keep an eye on Alaric also, please? Make sure he's happy, even if it's with Elena's aunt Jenna?"

"Of course. I wonder if he remembers me…" Bella wondered.

She had seen Alaric only once, the day he married Isobel and it had been a short encounter.

"He might not remember your face but he remembers you very well, we talked so much over the phone and internet, he knows who you are. When we talked earlier I told him that you were coming to Mystic Fall's and that you always pleaded with me to tell him the truth about me and what I became." Isobel chuckled.

"You still think it was the biggest mistake of your life?" Bella asked her.

"Becoming a vampire was always a mistake because I didn't have anyone to spend forever with but it was never my goal. I did it so I could help protect my daughter… It was all for her… I just wish she would understand it."

"Don't worry, she'll know. I'll tell her. I'll make sure she understands before it's too late." Bella smiled into the phone.

"Thank you. So, how is the packing going?" Isobel asked her friend.

"It's almost done. I can't believe I accumulated so many things… Especially the books and the artifacts…" Bella chuckled.

"You were always so good at this… even better than me… It makes sense that you have so much. Everything I had is already waiting for you in your new office by the way. You'll just have to decide on what to do with it. Whatever I knew you already had is still in my old office. You're so good at this... Don't think I forgot that you were the one who found out about the curse and Elena's role in it." Isobel replied.

"Yeah well, I'm not really proud of the way I got this information… If you remember, it didn't really involve piles of old dusty books and scrolls but a bar, you being late because of your roommate delaying you and alcohol." Bella replied with a blush over the phone, remembering the night she learned of the curse, from Klaus himself.

"Well, proud or not, I'm thankful. You've been a great friend to me Isabella, never doubt it. You were my best friend." Isobel told her.

"Now you're just trying to make me cry harder." Bella chuckled behind her tears.

"Is it working?" Isobel laughed.

"You know it is. And you know that you're mine. You should warn Elena about my arrival, tell her to come and find me when I come to town, it'll be easier for her." Bella suggested.

"I don't know if she'll trust you if I'm the one to tell her to come and see you. "Isobel warned her.

"Well, you should try it anyway, and tell John to do the same. I'll tell Elena everything you asked me to tell her, I promise she'll know her mother loved her and did everything to ensure her safety." Bella promised her.

"Do you have the potion? Is it safe?" Isobel asked in a more serious tone.

"It's in my computer bag so you know it has to be safe. And in case it gets lost, I have the recipe copied in 5 different places. Don't worry, she'll survive the ritual and I'll deal with Klaus so he doesn't blame her for it."

"Thank you Bella. I'll stay around, I'll be close in case there's a chance for me to talk to you or Elena." Isobel promised and Bella knew it was the last time she spoke to her friend before she met the sun and her final death.

"Your sacrifice won't be in vain Isobel. Your daughter will know how much you loved her and I'll do my best to keep her safe." Bella promised solemnly, trying to ignore the tears running down her cheeks.

"Try to convince Klaus to kill Katherine, okay? I don't want her risking my daughter's life any longer. She's bad news, she needs to die. I just know that if he doesn't kill her, she'll find a way to escape and take her anger out on my daughter." Isobel asked.

"I promise." Bella replied.

"Goodbye Bella. Thank you for being the best friend I could have ever hoped for. I'll look out for you." Isobel said before she hung up.

Bella forced herself to be strong. She had known for a while now that Isobel would kill herself once her daughter was safe. She would just have to keep her promises now.

Speak with Elena.

Speak with Alaric.

Speak with Klaus.

At that last thought, Bella blushed. She hadn't seen Klaus since the only time they met and she didn't know how to act when she saw him. Would he even remember her? Would it be tensed or awkward? Would he even want to listen to her? Isobel seemed to think so and she had spent several weeks with Klaus and even longer with his inner circle. Well, she'll just have to see what happened when she saw him again and in the mean time, she'd have to try and keep him out of her head, she didn't need that kind of distraction right now.

* * *

**So, what's the verdict of this first real chapter?**

**If any of you wants to make a banner for this story, don't hesitate.**

**What do you think Bella did to get the information out of Klaus?**

**I wasn't expecting this kind of response from you. THANK YOU! You're the best. **

**Apparently, the most popular option for Bella's pairing according to your reviews is Elijah... I'll think about it but don't worry if you voted for someone else, she'll explore her options before she settles down and as you'll discover later, Bella will have some issues to sort through with Elijah before anything can happen between them.**

**Review? **

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

When Bella arrived in Mystic Fall's, it was already mid-afternoon and she only had 3 days left before the full moon and, inevitably, the ritual to break Klaus' curse. She had feared having trouble on the road and being late but thankfully, she was a bit early. She would probably be able to see Klaus that very evening.

She parked in front of the address John had given her and saw that he was already waiting for her. She had seen him a few times over the years, always with Isobel. She didn't particularly like the man, she thought that he was too arrogant for his own good and that he could do with a serious therapy but she was grateful for his willingness to sell her this building. In a town like Mystic Fall's, she would be able to make a living out of both her hobbies: being a therapist and studying supernatural beings.

"You're early." He told her after greeting her.

"I got lucky on the road. Did the moving truck already arrive?" She asked him.

"Yes, around noon like it was planned. Everything in inside, in the rooms labeled on the boxes and the furniture is built and placed where you placed them on the plans Isobel gave me. You'll just have to sort through the boxes." He replied with a nod.

"Thanks. So, do you want me to give you the potion for Elena or do I give it to her directly?" Bella asked him.

"You can give it to me. I already told her about it and if she doesn't trust me much, she's agreed to take it. I showed Elijah the copy of the ingredients you sent me and he agreed that it would probably work. The Salvatore brothers have agreed to use it as well, especially since I told them that I had another option to make sure Elena would survive in case the potion failed. I told them about it, checked with the Bennett witch and she said she would be able to do it." John replied as he showed her everything inside.

"So you're really willing to trade your life with Elena's if my potion doesn't work?" Bella asks him.

"Of course. I've failed her so far and I became to my daughter the uncle she hates. I need to do everything I can to make it up to her and make sure she can live her life the way she wants to." John explained.

"If you're sure… But I'm confident that this potion will work, I've seen it in action before." Bella smiled at him.

"Let's hope it does. Now, is there anything special to do with this potion until she drinks it?" John asked Bella after she handed it to him.

"No, nothing. By the way, what did you tell them about me?" She asked him.

"I only told Elena and Jeremy about you. I told them that you were a good friend of Isobel, that you were human and the kind of practice you were opening here. I also told Elena about your personal history." He informed her.

"By personal history you mean about my relationship with Edward?" Bella asked him.

"Yes. I'm hoping it'll get her to at least come and see you once because of her similar situation with Stefan Salvatore."

"I'm sure she will. If not I'll go to her. Don't worry. I made a promise to Isobel, I'll keep it. I always keep my promises." Bella replied and he nodded.

"So, is there anything else I should know?" John asked Bella.

"Yes, good of you to remind me. The reason I know I can get Klaus to allow Elena to come back to life is because he'll need her blood to turn werewolves into hybrids. We can make some sort of agreement, like you start stocking bag of her blood, putting one or two aside every few weeks. This way he won't go after her." Bella explained and John frowned.

"If he doesn't know, why tell him?" John asked.

"Because he'll find out eventually and when he does, he'll get angry and kidnap Elena. If we tell him and offer her blood willingly, he'll agree to let her live her life, without terrorizing her." Bella replied.

"You might be right… Okay, I'll tell Elena and try to convince her. We'll have a couple of blood bags ready when the full moon comes." He nodded.

"Okay, I'll talk to him about it." Bella smiled.

"Do you need help with anything else before I leave?" He offered.

"No, I'll be fine, Thanks. I'll just sort through the most important things right now and I'll go and seek out Klaus. I'm guessing he'll be living at Alaric's place and Isobel gave me the address. I have to try and convince him to let Elena survive the ritual and use Katherine as the vampire sacrifice." Bella told John who nodded and left her after handing her the keys and the last papers.

.

After John left, Bella spent a couple of hours looking around her new place and sorting through the most urgent boxes like the kitchen, the bathroom and her bedroom, at least what she would need for the next day, until she managed to sort through everything else.

Around 7 pm, she decided that it was enough for one day and left everything to go and get something to eat at the Mystic Grill, a place Isobel told her she'd be most likely to cross path with everyone important.

On the way, Bella called her father to reassure him that everything was fine so that he didn't worry. It didn't matter how old she was, he still wanted to know that she was doing fine, that she hadn't been into a big accident or anything of the sort.

Bella tried not to draw too much attention as she looked around, eating her burger. Isobel had sent her pictures of the people she had heard about and Bella could see a few of them around the room. Caroline Forbes was there with her mother, Matt Donovan was working and was the one who served her, Damon was drinking at the bar and Elijah was talking with the mayor.

As the suit wearing Original turned his head in her direction, Bella hurried to look back at her food. If she was ready to speak with Klaus and willing to do it as soon as she was done eating, there was no way she was speaking with Elijah now. She was too mad at him and knowing her temper, she'd end up slapping or punch the powerful original. It wouldn't be good for her at all.

Bella had never met Elijah, she had only heard stories about him. He was supposed to be moral, the nicest of his siblings, the moderator as well. All she knew at the moment was that he had recently compelled her good friend Slater to kill himself and she was mad at him for this.

Bella had met Slater in college. He was already a vampire and when he realized just how serious she was about her researches, he had told her what he was and helped her whenever he could. It had started a long and strong friendship between them. He was always ready to learn more, to help her find information about anything. He had been a good friend of hers and the last time she tried to reach him, to tell him that she was moving to Mystic Fall's and that they'd be able to see each other more often, his girlfriend Alice (a name Bella didn't particularly like hearing) told her that Elijah, one of the Original, had compelled him to stake himself because he knew too much about Klaus and the curse. It had made Bella very sad but also very angry at the Original.

"Can I get you anything else Miss?" Matt Donovan asked Bella.

"No, thanks. I'll just pay now." She replied and he smiled, showing her to the cash register.

Bella went to pay, trying to act normal as she walked by her friend's murderer to stand next to Damon Salvatore.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes. You're new in town?" Damon asked her.

"I am. I just bought the old Gilbert Building to set my practice in." She replied.

"John finally sold the thing? Who knew! What kind of practice is a beautiful girl like you opening?" He asked, obviously flirting.

"I'm a therapist. Here, take my card. I have a feeling you could use my services Mister Salvatore." Bella replied after having paid, giving him one of her brand new business card.

"How do you know my name?" He asked her, his smile gone immediately.

She knew that her reply had him suspicious of her but she kept her calm, deciding to reply in a flirty tone to see how he would react to that.

"Isobel told me about you. Why did you think John agreed to sell to me? I'm… I mean, I _was_ her friend." Bella replied.

"When's the last time you saw her?" He asked Bella.

"Why don't you ask me the question you really want to ask: Did I know she was a vampire? Do I know that you are one? Don't worry, I can keep a secret. I've been doing so for over 10 years. My office will open next week Mister Salvatore, I'll be expecting you to make an appointment. Don't make me come and get you, now we both know that you could use some therapy. I also do family therapy if you and your brother want to come together and please don't do me the offence of trying to compel me. I can't be compelled." Bella replied with a smile before she turned around and left, knowing that Elijah and Caroline Forbes had heard what she had said and that it had probably made them curious.

If she could handle some flirting with Damon Salvatore, she wouldn't be able to handle Elijah, not tonight, not this week, probably not this month. She needed time to grieve for her friend's death before she could even consider forgiving the man who had killed him in some power struggle with his brother.

* * *

**So? What do you think?**

**Review please?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

_A few indications:_

_Damon wasn't bitten, so Stefan had no reason to give himself up to Klaus. Of course Klaus still wants him back but it will come later._

_Jeremy wasn't shot and didn't die, so later there won't be the ghosts and so Mason never told them where to find the caves. Nobody alive has seen them **yet**._

_**One of you** keep reviewing anonymously, asking for Bella to be paired with Damon. Sometimes you write only Damon's name. While I admire your enthusiasm and will add a few scenes between Bella and Damon for you, She won't be paired with Damon. The decision has already been made and she'll be, eventually with Elijah while Damon will end up with Elena. Sorry._

* * *

Following carefully Isobel's directions to Alaric's apartment, Bella walked there and found it quickly enough. Her heart was beating fast in her chest as she clung to her purse, climbing the steps until she was standing in front of the right door.

"Come on Bella, too late to chicken out now." She silently encouraged herself before she rang the doorbell.

A man Bella recognized from one of Isobel's pictures as Maddox, the warlock Isobel had dated, opened the door.

"Hi! I know that you don't know me but I need to speak with Klaus. I know he's residing in Alaric's body right now. My name is Bella Swan." She said nervously, speaking fast.

The man in front of her didn't reply, he simply turned his head inside and left as Alaric arrived.

"Well, I didn't expect to ever see you again lovely Bella." He said with a smile.

She couldn't help but think that if this smile had been sexy on Klaus in the past, it made Alaric look creepy.

"I didn't know if you'd remember me or not." She blushed as he let her inside.

"It's hard to forget a night like that, even for me. Getting older did you some good. How old are you now?" He smiled, making her blush even more.

"Now Klaus, you know better than to ask a lady hr age. But since it's you I'll reply. I'm 28." Bella chuckled.

"28... You're getting older than me." He smiled, obviously checking her out.

"You're still over a thousand years older, so you're safe... So Isobel was right, you do have Katherine." Bella started to reply with an amused smile, keeping up with his teasing but she changed the subject when she noticed that girl sitting on the opposite side of the room.

"I do. Now, why are you here?" he asked her.

"I have a proposition for you. Or several. Anyway, first you should know that John Gilbert told me that Damon brought Katherine some vervain." Bella offered as Katherine stood up and yelled "Why, you little bitch!" Right before Klaus, in Alaric's body, went to snap her neck before she reached Bella.

"Okay, so… I don't know if you're aware but Isobel is… was my best friend. I promised her to try to look after her daughter and I have a proposition for you." Bella started.

"I'm not giving up on the curse." Klaus shook his head before he added "It's my right to break it."

"I know, and I agree. It wasn't fair of your mother to put that curse on you and you do deserve to break it and be yourself, a hybrid. But I have a potion that would bring Elena back to life after you kill her in the ritual. It wouldn't change anything for you." Bella told him.

"Why would I do that?" He asked her, on the defensive.

"Because I'm asking nicely? And because your mother wants you to kill the doppelganger if you break the curse, I think that should be enough motivation for you to let her live." Bella smiled.

"You have a point… Why do I feel that you're not telling me something?" He asked her.

"Maybe I heard from a powerful witch that if you want to make a hybrid, they'll need to complete the transition with the blood of the doppelganger…" Bella told him.

"That would be the kind of things she'd do to make my life miserable…" Klaus in Alaric's body replied.

"So… Would you agree not to retaliate against Elena? I already spoke with her father, John, he has a couple of bags of her blood aside already and she's agreed to give you a bag every few weeks. You know, as long as it doesn't put her health in danger." Bella replied.

"Well, you make a good point and you seem to have thought about everything… Fine, I won't retaliate if Elena survives." He nodded and Bella smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you, that's very nice of you."

"Don't let it spread, I'd lose my credibility as an all around bad guy."Klaus joked.

"Right, and we wouldn't want that." She chuckled.

"No, we wouldn't." he smiled.

"So… How are you liking Alaric's body? Isn't it weird to be in complete control of someone else's body?" She asked him.

"I'm used to it, I've done it a few times already. Now, I feel that you have something else to ask me. What is it?"

"You're smart… It's about Katherine… Isobel doesn't want to risk her getting the opportunity to escape and hurt Elena more than she already has. I promised her before she died that I'd ask you to use Katherine as the vampire sacrifice." Bella explained, looking guilty.

"You're hot when you look embarrassed and guilty like that…" he said while stroking her left cheek, making her blush.

"You know how Katherine is. If you don't kill her, she'll eventually find a way to escape and screw everyone over. It'll be best if she dies. Plus, she'll just die in the way she was always supposed to die, to help you break your curse." Bella insisted, trying to ignore Klaus's compliment, especially since he was presently in her dead best friend's ex husband's body.

She noticed that Klaus had been checking her out ever since she came in but she couldn't think about this right now. he was in Alaric's body and it make it all creepy.

"If I agree to do this, what would you give me?" He asked her.

"Free therapy?" Bella joked before she added "What do you want?"

"How about a date, in old time sake?" he suggested.

"We never dated. We hooked up in a bar. Once." Bella blushed.

"I brought you back to my hotel room and got you a snack and drink before we hooked up and we talked, a lot. It can be considered a date." He insisted.

"Okay, fine. But not while you're using Alaric's body. That would be just weird." Bella nodded.

"As the lady wishes. Now, where are you staying?" he asked her.

"I just bought the old Gilbert practice. I'm opening my office there. You know, since I'm a therapist and everything…" She explained, taking the drink he offered her.

"Good. Do you have a card?" He asked her and she nodded, handing it to him.

"You do know that your brother Elijah is here, right?" She asked Klaus-Alaric.

"Yes, Katherine told me he was daggered in the Salvatore's basement. How did you find out?" He nodded.

"He was standing at the Grill earlier and obviously not daggered."

"Well, I guess I'll have to expect an interruption of my ritual then. When did you meet him? Was your first encounter the same as ours?" He asked her with a smirk.

"I never met him officially. I just know what he looks like and that he killed my friend Slater not too long ago because he was going to tell Damon Salvatore everything he knew about your curse. When I saw him earlier I avoided him. I don't want to die tonight because I punched an Original." Bella explained.

"I've met Slater a while back… He's the one who loved studying right?" Bella nodded and Klaus continued: "He was resourceful and helped me a few times. Elijah might have killed him for that reason as well. Don't worry, I'll dagger him the first chance I'll get." He replied.

"Good. He deserves a little punishment." Bella nodded before she yawned.

"Tired?"

"It's been a long day, I should get home and get some sleep. I still have everything to unpack. Here's another card. Do you mind giving it to Alaric once you're back in your body? I have to speak with him as well later." Bella asked Klaus who nodded.

"So, I kill Katherine in the ritual in 3 days and let Elena come back to life and you go on a date with me?" he reminded Bella once she reached the door.

"Absolutely. Just call me to tell me when. You have my number now." She smiled.

"See you soon then, lovely Bella."

"Bye Klaus. Good luck with your ritual" She replied with a charming smile before she left, going home.

"So, you're not going to get Alaric's girlfriend then?" Maddox asked Klaus.

"No, Katherine will be killed." Klaus replied.

"What about the werewolf? You're still going to use the Lockwood boy?"

"No, I think I'll use his female friend, Jules. I like the idea of an all female trinity." Klaus replied, closing the conversation.

.

As she walked back to her new home, Bella couldn't help but think back to her first meeting with Klaus.

She had been supposed to meet with Isobel but her good friend was late and so Bella sat at the bar, waiting for her friend and ready to leave after 30 minutes if Isobel still wasn't there. Klaus had approached her, charming, full of compliments, with good conversation and humor. Bella had been lonely and so she let him charm her, knowing that it wouldn't go to distance. After he had introduced himself, she had told him that she knew of him, that she knew of the supernatural and it had resulted in a totally new discussion.

In order to have more privacy, Klaus invited Bella in his hotel room and she agreed, surprising him. He was sure she'd refuse, afraid for her safety but she chose to trust him and it meant a lot to him.

They ate a sandwich and talked about a lot of things that night. Since Bella was curious and interested, Klaus let himself go and told her about him, about his family and about his curse. Somehow, he had found it in himself to trust her, probably because she trusted him, even though she knew who he was, and after a few drinks, more for him that her since Bella had only drank 2 glasses, they had ended up having sex.

It had been Bella's first time; she told him before making the decision to let her fears go and do it with him. Of course it had been great. He had been surprisingly gentle with her at first, even giving her his blood she it wouldn't hurt as much. Then they had talked a bit more, and Klaus initiated a second round. Bella was the one who initiated the third one. It had been a memorable night for her.

Of course, every person she had had sex with after that, only a couple of guys really, had been greatly disappointing. Klaus had pleasured her greatly, several times that night and, seriously, how could a normal man compete with an original vampire with super speed, super strength and 1000 years of experience?

Bella couldn't help but wonder if they would have a repeat of their last night together during their future date.

Would she be willing to have sex with him? Definitely.

She knew that it wouldn't mean anything emotionally so, why not? She was an adult after all, she could have one night stands with a dangerous thousand years old hybrid is she wanted, especially if they were both single and without interest in anyone else.

* * *

**So? What did you think of Bella's first time? Of her discussion with Klaus?**

**Thank you for all of those who have read, favorited, followed and reviewed this story so far. i'm glad you're liking it so much.**

**Review?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	5. Chapter 4

For the next 3 days, Bella was busy setting her office, meeting with the mayor and other locals to promote her future office and every time she went at the Grill, at least once a day, she met more people, more potentials patients.

Damon seemed curious about her and was always at the Grill when she went there to eat, ready to flirt and try to learn more about the mystery that was Bella Swan. Bella was surprised that he hadn't tried to threaten her or broken in her office yet, maybe he would after the ritual. Or maybe John had told him that she was just a human, friends with Isobel, that was just trying to help. Maybe Damon had decided that she could be trusted. He kept on trying to compel her though, maybe hoping that she'd fail to resist eventually when she wasn't even consciously doing anything to resist compulsion.

"Ha, Bella, this is Elena." John told her the day after she met with Klaus.

"John, Elena. You'll be happy to know that Klaus agreed to my proposal and even agreed to use Katherine as the vampire sacrifice in his ritual. She won't bother anyone anymore." Bella told them with a smile.

"Good." Elena nodded.

"I don't think anyone is going to cry over her." John added.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that John. I know of one person who truly loves her and will cry for her. But don't worry, she doesn't know where Katherine is and won't find out before it's too late." Bella replied.

"Who could possibly miss Katherine?" John snorted.

"Nadia Petrova, the daughter that was ripped from her arms right after being born and who has been searching for her mother for about 500 years without ever finding her. If Katherine wasn't such a bitch I'd feel bad for her." Bella replied.

"Oh." Elena said while John added:

"Well, she's not missing out on much."

At John's remark, Elena snorted, obviously biting her tong, wanting to tell him that he wasn't in a good position to criticize Katherine in the parenting domain. Bella quickly understood that and coughed to hide her chuckle. John wasn't fooled though and he turned his head towards Bella to glare at her.

"So, are the two of you, like friends? I mean, John sold you the building when he refused to sell it to anyone else." Elena asked as Matt brought their orders.

"Not really. He only sold it to me because Isobel asked him to. She was my best friends. John is just someone I know." Bella replied and John nodded.

"I don't like her, never have. But I trust her." John said honestly.

"Oh, I don't like you either John. You're way too arrogant and in need of a good therapy. But we both know that you're too proud to do it, even though it might be your only chance to have a real role in your daughter's life and have her feel something other than hate for you." Bella replied with a sweet voice, as if she had been giving him a compliment.

"I like you." Elena chuckled, looking at Bella.

"So, Elena is here, you wanted to talk to her. Talk." John intervened in a brusque voice, obviously not happy with the way things were going.

"I think it will be better in private John, later, when she's not worried about this curse breaking ritual. When her mind is free." Bella shook her head.

"I agreed." Elena nodded.

In the end, they kept on eating, getting to know each other a bit and Bella gave Elena her card before she left to install her new alarm system.

.

Bella's alarm system was a mixture of technology and magic, very complicated, and she needed the help of a witch to do it. She had asked a witch friend of hers to help and she agreed. After two hours of spells and technology mixing, Bella's office and building was ready.

She knew it very well and besides the top technology to protect all of her researches and books, supernatural beings could walk on their own in the hall, right after the front door, and in the waiting room. After that, they needed to be invited in, every time they came.

She also had a sign put up. Under the normal, usual, sign, there was a warning "_Supernatural beings welcome if friendly_" that was visible to supernatural beings and people who knew of the supernatural.

As the full moon rose in the sky that night, Bella was pretty happy. Her new life was ready to start. Apparently, so was Klaus's. The moon was full and high in the sky as she stood at her living room window.

She wondered at which point he was. Was Katherine dead already? Did Elena's friend tried something to stop Klaus? Did Elijah really try to kill his brother during the ritual?

"Isobel was right. It's not just the Original family that needs help, it's this entire town that needs therapy." Bella whispered as she shook her head, watching Matt Donovan leaving the Grill to walk home.

From her spot and with the help of the light of the moon, Bella could see the shape of a woman hidden in the shadows that was following Matt. It got Bella curious so she took her binoculars and looked better. As she walked under a street light, Bella had a better view and noticed that the woman had light skin and long brown hair that were slightly curly. She looked tortured, and had eyes for Matt only.

When Matt turned around, probably feeling that someone was behind him, the woman hid behind a parked car and after he turned back around, she walked in the other way for a few minutes before she got into an old car and drove off.

Bella shook her head, putting the binoculars back down, and she went back to looking at the moon. She didn't really know what she was expecting. It's not like the words "_Curse broken safely_" were going to appear on the moon. And since Klaus would probably try to enjoy his wolf form, he wouldn't be able to tell her that everything went well either, not that he would anyway because she didn't ask him to.

Taking her cell phone, she decided to send a text message to John, asking him to tell her if everything went according to plan. She ended up falling asleep in her chair until she was woken up, a couple of hours later, by her cell phone.

It was a message from John.

**"****Curse broken, Elena back to life, Katherine dead. Elijah and Klaus left together. I'm still alive so thanks for the potion. Sadly Salvatore alive too."**

She smiled and, knowing that nothing else would happen before the next day, she went to bed.

.

The next morning, Bella got ready, took her breakfast and since her office wasn't open yet, she went to Alaric's apartment in hope that Klaus would still be there to find out how things went for him the previous night.

Once again, Maddox opened the door after she knocked on it. When he saw her, a knowing smirk appeared on his face and it made Bella blush. Did Klaus tell his warlock how they had met? With how much details exactly?

"Hi! I just came to see how Klaus was… if it worked…" Bella asked, trying to ignore the face he was making, wondering what it meant.

"Klaus, your therapist is here." Maddox called out with a teasing smirk as he let her in.

"She's not my therapist, that would entail me needing help, which I don't." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"That's debatable." Bella said as she came inside.

"Hello sweet Bella. I trust you recognize my brother Elijah. And there's no debate needed Love. I don't need therapy." Klaus welcomed her before he took Bella's hand and kissed it.

"Come on Klaus, we both know that you _do_ need a therapy. But it's not why I'm here. I came to see if everything went the way you planned it." She asked while trying her best to ignore Slater's murderer who was staring at her curiously.

"Do we know each other?" Elijah asked and Bella frowned and looked away childishly.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot that you were mad at him. It's nice not to be the bad brother for once." Klaus smirked before he added "He tried to kill me during the ritual but I managed to convince him otherwise."

"How?" Bella asked as Elijah looked curiously at Bella, wondering what he had done to have her be so mad at him and purposefully ignoring him.

"He promised to _reunite me_ with our siblings. What have I done to upset you? I don't even know you. I remember crossing you at the Grill a few days ago but I don't think I did anything worth hating that day." Elijah asked her.

Bella smiled silently at the words Klaus had used, seeing how he could still dagger Elijah and keep his word but didn't say anything about that. Elijah would have deserved it. A few month daggered would teach him a lesson.

"Not that day, no. Before that. You killed Slater. He was a good friend of mine, he was innocent. He didn't have to die but you killed him anyway. That's why I'm mad at you." She replied, anger in her eyes.

"I see… I do apologize..." Elijah said, not knowing why he wanted her to like him.

"It's not enough. If it were up to me I'd dagger you in the balls with lots of white oak ash for what you did, but I'm not a violent person and the only time I tried to hurt someone, I punched a shape shifter and ended up with my hand and arm in a cast for several months. I would advise your brother to punish you though… I'm sure _you're_ smart enough to know that you deserve it for several other reasons as well. I'm sure he can find a way." Bella told Elijah with a gentle smile.

Before Elijah could say anything, Bella turned to Klaus and asked him:

"No other problems last night? The Salvatore didn't try anything?"

"No, they were here, along the the Bennett witch but they just wanted to make sure everything went well for Elena. The potion you procured her worked and we parted on nice enough terms. She offered to give me two more bags of her blood today. I'll go over in the afternoon." Klaus told Bella.

"That's good. Okay well, I'll be on my way, I have work to do, researches to get out of their boxes..." Bella smiled, turning to the door.

"You're still decided on making hybrids then?" Elijah asked Klaus before Bella reached the door.

"Of course. I need an army to protect me against Mickeal and take him down. Then I'll be able to un-dagger our siblings and we'll all be free." Klaus nodded.

"Mickeal?" Bella asked, stopping in front of the front door and turning toward the two brothers.

"Yes, why?" Klaus asked her.

"You're talking of Mickeal, the vampire who hunts vampires?" She asked him, taking a few steps back in the living room.

"I am, yes. Why? Have you heard of him? Met him?" Klaus asked her.

"I haven't met him but I've heard of him... I... I think I remember hearing about a witch desiccating him because he went after one of her friend's child." Bella told him seriously.

"Really? Do you know who the witch was?" He asked her as Elijah followed their conversation seriously.

"Yes, I remember it because I read it over before coming here, it was linked to Mystic Fall's and it's inhabitants. Her name was Abby Bennett, I think." Bella replied, digging in her memory.

"Abby Bennett? Any relations to Bonnie?" Elijah intervened.

"I think she's her mother but I'm not sure..." Bella nodded.

"The one who ran off a while back." Klaus asked.

"She disappeared right at the same time she's rumored to have taken care of Mickeal... You should look into it." Bella advised him and he nodded.

"Well Bella, you're being very helpful. I'll remember it." Klaus told her while kissing her hand.

"Just, please don't hurt anyone innocent on your hunt for her and Mickeal." Bella begged.

"You have my word Bella. Now, I'll pick you up at 7 then?" Klaus asked her.

"Right... Okay, tonight at 7 is fine." Bella nodded before she waved bye at him and left the place without a second look for Elijah.

"Who is she to you?" Elijah asked Klaus.

"A friend..." Klaus replied before he told his brother about his meeting with Bella a few years ago and how they met again 3 days before his curse was broken.

"You care for her." Elijah affirmed.

"I do. She's never been afraid of me, never doubted me, always trusted me. She's very smart for a human, she can't be compelled... There's something special about her."

"And you're going on a date with her? Are you trying to pursue a relationship with her?"

"No, this date is what I asked her to give me in exchange for killing Katherine in the ritual. She and I both know it won't become anything romantic. But she has great friend potential and I'll do my best do consolidate that." Klaus explained to his brother who nodded.

"I see... Maybe I was wrong... You're not too far gone..." Elijah declared, looking truly sorry.

"Now, back to serious matter, brother." Klaus said and his brother turned around to see Klaus with a dagger in his hand.

He could see the ashes on the silver metal.

"No! You promised to reunite me with our siblings." Elijah exclaimed, afraid.

"And I will. You'll be in your coffin right next to them. I'll get started on making hybrids, use them to locate Mickeal and kill him, hopefully quickly. Then I'll wake all of you and we'll work on being a family again. Maybe Bella will even be able to help. Sleep tight brother." Klaus told Elijah before he pushed the dagger in his brother's chest.

* * *

**So? What did you think?**

**As you see, Stefan won't be going with Klaus, because Damon wasn't bitten and didn't need a cure. But Klaus will be back for Stefan at some point.**

**Review please?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	6. Chapter 5

The rest of the day went by quietly for Bella.

She kept herself busy around her new place, answering the phone once in a while to take appointments from her new patients all the while organizing her files and researches. Right now, most of the people who were calling had heard about her from John or Elena. It wasn't much but it was a start.

She was surprised to receive a phone call from Elena for an appointment. The young girl wanted to talk about several things including her birth mother, her future, her boyfriends and Bella assured her that they would talk about anything she need.

It was followed by a call from Damon who wanted an appointment before Elena's, probably to keep her safe but he pretended he wanted to work on his issues. Bella accepted, giving him a chance to, maybe, really work on the issues she knew (from Isobel) that he had.

Next it was Stefan who asked for an appointment a day after Damon and Elena's. He was speaking quietly, almost whispering and Bella figured that he was trying not to be caught going to see her. He wanted to appear strong to his brother, she knew it.

The biggest surprised though came when John Gilbert rang her doorbell a little before noon with sandwiches for the two of them.

"John? What's going on?" Bella asked as she let him in, wondering why he was there.

Bringing her lunch wasn't like him, he was taking her by surprise completely.

"Elena said that she was willing to give me a chance as her father if I worked on my issues and went to a few appointments with you." He told Bella as he handed her the food.

"And you thought that bringing me food would convince me to lie to her and say you're coming regularly? I'm not telling her you're coming when you're not, John." Bella immediately told him, shaking her head.

"That's not what I'm asking. I'm here to make those appointments… The food is a peace maker. If your offer to help me still stands…" He asked, obviously having to tell her she was right hurt him.

She decided to be the bigger person and not to rub it in. She accepted the food and pointed to the stairs. She guided hip to her living room, where they both sat down.

"Of course I'll help you. At least I know that you can afford it." She smiled.

They ate in relative silent, speaking about the town and the past and future events before Bella guided John to her planning where they decided on the first 5 appointments.

After John left, Caroline Forbes called and asked nervously for an appointment, followed by Matt Donovan who was curious about the price of it, not really able to pay for it but still feeling like it could help him in his current condition. He was about to give up when Bella got an idea.

"Well, if you can't afford it and you feel like you need it, I can make you an offer…" Bella started.

"What is that?" He asked her curiously.

"Well, there is a few things to fix all around the place, framed pictures to hang up, a few pieces of furniture to build… I could try to do it myself but I'm so clumsy that I'd end up hurting myself. An appointment is about 45 minutes so we could do, 45 minutes of work for a session, if you want?" Bella suggested.

"You'd do that? Really? You don't know me." He asked her.

"Well, if your work isn't good enough after the first session, we'll try to work something else out. Don't worry. We'll figure something out. I'm not one to deny help to someone who needs it, especially in a town like this." Bella assured him.

"Thank you." Matt replied before they agreed that he would come on his first day of vacation to settle everything.

.

At 7, Bella was nervous but ready to meet Klaus for their date. She knew that it wouldn't go anywhere serious, Klaus wasn't ready for that and she wasn't feeling anything like this for him but it could set the path for a strong friendship and she wanted that. Having a friend like Klaus would be an advantage in case she got in trouble, especially since Jake wasn't her friend anymore but more than that, she knew that a friendship will Klaus would help him be better.

Jacob Black had been here to help her the last time she had needed it, during her senior Year of high school. Victoria had created an army to kill her and Jake made sure the pack would fight the red haired Cold One and keep her safe. If anything like this happened again, she'd like to have someone ready to keep her safe.

When Klaus rang her doorbell, Bella hurried to open the door and was surprised when she didn't trip on the way down, especially since she was wearing heals.

"Bella, Sweat Bella, you do look lovely tonight." He complimented her before kissing the back of her hand.

"Thank you. Is it okay for what you've got planned?" She asked him nervously, showing him her dress.

"Of course." He nodded with a smile, guiding her to his car.

"So, where are we going?"

"Don't worry, you'll like it. It's a vegetarian restaurant an hour from here. I made reservations."

"You remembered I was vegetarian?" She asked him, surprised and he nodded.

The evening went on very well. Bella and Klaus had fun and on the drive back to Mystic Fall's, Bella brought up Abby's subject.

"About Abby Bennett… I could try and locate her for you this summer if you want. I have a few contacts that could help…" Bella offered.

"You'd do that?" He asked her.

"Sure, as long as you give me your word that you won't hurt her or her loved ones." Bella added.

"I give you my word. How are you going to do this?"

"I know people, a cop, an FBI agent, witches… Don't worry, I'll have her located before the end of the summer break." She smiled.

"Are you going on vacation this summer?" He asked her curiously.

"Right after opening my practice? Of course not. Maybe next year. Right now I've got a loan to pay up." She smiled.

Later, when Klaus parked in front of Bella's place, they had been back to flirting and it's naturally that Bella invited her hybrid friend to come up for a drink.

Klaus happily followed Bella up the stairs and into her apartment. Once there, the tension was heavy and it didn't take them long before they were naked and having sex.

.

The next morning, Bella woke up to find that Klaus was still lying down next to her and that they were both still naked. She blushed. It promised for an awkward morning after.

"Good morning pretty Bella. I trust you slept well?" he asked her, surprising her with the fact that he was awake when she believed he was still asleep.

"I did… What about you?"

"Don't worry about me Bella, I slept well. How could I not with you by my side? Now, how about we get the talk out before you blush yourself to death?" He suggested with an amused smile, probably hearing her heart beating so fast.

"You're perceptive… We agree that this doesn't mean anything, right? We're not together in any way?" She asked him.

"We do. Well, I hope it means we're at least friends." He smiled.

"Of course." She nodded before she added "so, when are you leaving town?"

"Why? You're eager to get rid of me?" he chuckled and she shook her head.

"Later this morning. Don't worry, I'll stay in touch." he added.

"What about Elijah?" She asked him.

"He's daggered and will be stored with the rest of my family until Mickeal is dealt with." He informed her.

"Okay, do you want some breakfast?" She asked him.

"What do you suggest?" he asked, getting up to get dressed.

"Coffee and pancakes?" She offered and he nodded.

Klaus even helped Bella make the breakfast and she was amazed at how easy it was for her to share her personal space with him. She even invited him to stay at her place the next time he came if the house he had bought and was having renovated wasn't done yet. Whether they were friends or sex friends didn't matter. They were close and would be in each other's life for a while.

Later, when Klaus left her, Bella took her time to get ready. She took a long bath and used the bubbles to help her relax as she thought back to the previous night.

It had been even better than her first time with Klaus. She should have known that only a vampire would be able to please her now. Did this mean she'd never be able to be happy with a human?

Shaking her head, she tried to concentrate on something else. While Klaus and her ate breakfast, they had talked some more about the kind of relationship they wanted and had agreed that as long as neither of them were seeing anyone else, they would be friends "with benefits". They also agreed that they would be free to flirt with anyone else without the other getting jealous.

She knew that Klaus liked her, not in the romantic way, but that he liked her enough to want to keep her safe. It was weird to know that someone so dangerous who care for almost nobody could care for her.

Getting out of her bath, Bella got dressed and once she was ready for her last day before her practice was officially open, she called her mother first and her dad next to give them news before she decided to cook a few cookies for her sessions of the next day.

Matt came by mid-afternoon and he did some work around the place. Bella hesitated. Should she tell him about the woman who was following him the night of the full moon or wait until he brought up something that indicated he knew something was up? She ended up decided to keep it for herself until she knew more. Instead, she told Matt what she wanted him to do, first in her office (another book shelf to put up), then the little bathroom that shared a door with the waiting room and her office (wall paper to put up, painting to do), then the waiting room. There was a few hours of work to plan and Matt assured her that he'd be able to do everything she had asked him so far.

"There are a few other things to do upstairs but it can wait." She told him.

"Are you using all the space up there? I know it's a very big place." Matt asked her as they made a list of everything she needed to buy for him.

"No, the basement is pretty much empty for now, I think I'll put up some kind of supernatural prison up later. You never know what can come in town. Vampires, witches and werewolves are pretty easy to deal with but wait until a crazy succubus comes in town and starts killing men because she can't help it... Anyway, this will wait. There's also to floor above my apartment. It's empty for now." She replied.

"You're going to leave it that way?" He asked her.

"When I first bought this place, I thought I'd be able to convince Isobel to live and that she'd take the last floor but now... I guess I'll sort it into an apartment when it's needed." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Or you'll find a husband, have children and use it as bedrooms." Matt suggested.

"It's a possibility, who knows. I'll definitely put a few bedrooms up there in case I get visitors. Now, why don't you come by Tuesday after work and we'll go buy everything you'll need to do what we talked about so far? This way you can tell me which materials you want to work with." Bella suggested and Matt nodded.

* * *

**This chapter was hard to write, maybe I'll work more on it later.**

**Leave me a review?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	7. Chapter 6

Bella's first real working day in Mystic Fall's started with her taking a good breakfast while watching the cloudless sky out her window. She liked the weather here, it was less cold than Folks and had less rain and she liked it this way because to this day, the cold and the rain always reminded her of Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. If it didn't hurt anymore to remember them, it was still uncomfortable and once in a while, she still had nightmares about the moment when Edward broke up with her in the woods, leaving her alone, lost in the dark and in the rain. Those nightmares mostly came when it was cold and rainy, making her happier when it was sunny and warm.

Her very first patient of the day and in this town was Damon Salvatore. She let him in, wondering if it had been a good idea to let him be her very first patient she'd have in this town. She's hope he wouldn't also be her last.

"So, am I supposed to lie down on the couch?" He asked her with a smirk as he walked in.

"You can either sit or lie on the couch or on the chair in front of my desk, it's up to you." She replied, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at him starting to flirt with her.

"Will you lie with me if I choose the couch?" Damon asked her.

"Not a chance. I don't get involved with my patients." She shook her head.

"I could leave then and come back later without being your patient."

Bella decided to ignore it.

"So, what did you want to talk about today Damon?" she asked him as she grabbed one of her notebook, in front of which she wrote Damon's name, his address, when he was born, the fact he was a vampire, who changed him and when he was changed.

"Well, you're the one who said I should come and see you. You're the one who suggested I needed help so you should be the one to tell me what you want to talk about." He smirked at her as he sat in one of the chair in front of her desk.

"What would you say your biggest problem is right now?" She asked him.

"Besides being in love with my brother's girlfriend, having to watch them being happy together all the time and hearing them have sex every other day?" He replied.

"Maybe we should start there then. Why do you think you love her?"

"What do you mean?" He asked her, confused.

"Did you fall in love as soon as you saw Elena or did it take time?" Bella asked him.

"I… Well, I was curious when I saw her because at the time I was concentrated on freeing Katherine from the tomb she wasn't in. Of course I found her pretty because of this but I didn't love her. Then I moved in town to annoy Stefan and decided getting closer to Elena would annoy him best… So I got to know her… And slowly fell in love with her, especially after she decided I was worth becoming friends with." Damon replied honestly.

"Why do you love Elena? Is it because you find her pretty?" Bella asked him again.

"I… I don't know. Sure, she's pretty, but she's not just that. She's selfless, kind. She gave me a chance when everybody else was against me. She's definitely nicer than Katherine was, kinder, gentler… Not manipulative, not a liar… She's loyal and trustworthy..." Damon started to say.

"So, you wouldn't say that you love her just because, deep down, you're trying to justify your love for Katherine?"

"No!" Damon replied but it was a bit too fast to be honest.

"You don't sound too sure about that… Among everything you've listed, you insisted about all she was that was different from Katherine…" Bella noticed.

"I… I don't want to talk about that anymore." Damon declared, his face closing immediately.

"Very well. Why don't we let this subject rest for now, let you think about it and concentrate on your relationship with your brother?" Bella asked him and she was surprised how open Damon was for the next 40 minutes that were his session.

If he had come to check her out and see if it was safe for Elena to come, he obviously needed someone neutral to talk to and seemed to enjoy her help.

"So, are you satisfied with me and my work or are you going to try and forbid Elena from coming and see me?" Bella asked Damon after he had paid, when he was on his way out.

"You busted me!" he smiled, amused before he added "I think you're not evil."

"Oh, thanks, that warms my heart. Do you want another appointment or are you going to pretend you didn't enjoy or need this session?" She asked him and he walked back to her desk.

"No one can know." He declared with a very serious face.

"If you wish. I respect the doctor-patient confidentiality." She nodded and Damon and her looked at her planning and the elder Salvatore booked 5 more appointments, one every 2 weeks.

Bella wrote them all down on a card she gave him and added:

"I always leave free spots in the week for emergencies, just in case you feel like you might need it."

"Thanks." He nodded and left.

After Damon left, Bella put his notebook in what was now his file and placed it in the empty file cabinet before she took another new one and called for her next appointment, Caroline Forbes.

"Good morning Caroline. You can come in and sit wherever you want."

"Good morning Doctor Swan." The blond vampire nodded with a shy smile.

"You can call me Bella if it makes you feel more comfortable. Doctor is too formal for me. Now, I'll need a few informations to complete your file. Your name is Caroline Forbes, I'll need your address and your birthday."

Caroline gave them to Bella.

"Very well, now to the other part. You're a vampire, when were you changed?"

"How do you know?" Caroline asked her.

"You see the little angel statue on my desk? It's spelled. His hands take different positions depending on the sort of supernatural that came through that door." Bella explained as she pointed to the door that opened to the waiting room.

"Cool. Hum, I was changed a few months ago, the night of the parade, before the carnival. I was hurt because of the device Elena's uncle John activated who caused Tyler to crash. Elena asked Damon to give me his blood so I could heal and so I wouldn't risk dying. I healed alright but later Katherine came and killed me in one of her sick games." Caroline explained.

"I see. It's still pretty fresh then. Do you manage to accept it?"

"Yes, I actually like it now. I'm strong, and more confident. More independent." Caroline nodded.

"Still, you must be glad that Katherine is dead, right?" Bella asked her.

"I know I shouldn't but yes, it makes me happy." Caroline nodded.

"Well, she did kill you, it's natural to enjoy her getting what she deserved. Now, what is it you want to talk about today? Your boyfriend?" Bella asked her.

"Oh, I'm single right now. I broke up with Matt after I changed and I think I need to be single for a while."

"Wise decision." Bella nodded.

"Actually, I saw that you were aware of the supernatural on your sign and Elena told me about you… I was wondering if you could help me tell my mother about me being a vampire… You know, without her freaking out…" Caroline asked.

"Of course. I could give you advises now so you can do it privately at home or you could come back for another session with her, tell her it's to help you, some sort of family therapy. I'm sure she'll come. Then we'd tell her together. She won't be able to kill you in this room in case she panics. It's protected by a spell that prevents gun from working in this room." Bella suggested.

"I really like the second option. When could we do it?"

"Could she come now?"

"No, she's working on a case. She was called right before I left to come here." Caroline shook her head.

"Well, I have a lot of free spots for now so we can do this anytime. I have the entire afternoon taken today but I have free spots tomorrow morning and in the afternoon." Bella explained.

"She has the morning off tomorrow." Caroline decided and Bella nodded, writing Caroline down.

Caroline was about to pay for her session but Bella stopped her.

"You've been here less than 15 minutes. I'm not about to charge you for it, unless you want to stay and talk about something else." Bella smiled.

"I can't concentrate on anything else until everything is cleared with my mother." Caroline shook her head.

"Very well, it's free then."

"Thank you. You're very nice." Caroline nodded before she left.

Bella used the rest of the session to start the files for people who, she knew, would come. Elena, Stefan, John, Matt…

15 minutes after Caroline left, Bella's phone rang and it was the hospital asking her if they could send her someone. It was a 24 years old woman who was having trouble dealing with her mother's terminal cancer. Bella told them that she was available now and the woman came right away and kept Bella busy for the rest of her morning.

* * *

**So, what did you think of this one?**

**Who's her next patient coming?**

**Please leave me a review. If you write a big one and ask a question about this story, i'll answer it.**

**Check my other stories!**

**NEXT chapter will be an extra long one. 2 chapters into 1**

**ALSO, A lot of you have been asking about the Cullen's... Chapter 11, you'll know more. Start guessing!**

**Love,**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	8. Chapter 7 and 8

Bella went up to her kitchen to get herself some lunch and came back down just in time for Elena's afternoon appointment. She had so many things to talk about with Isobel's daughter that she had reserved her the entire afternoon. It was the least she could do for Isobel, Elena needed to know that her mother loved her.

Since she still had 5 minutes until Elena arrived, Bella went to the magically protected trunk that she kept behind her desk and opened it. Inside was a smaller box that Isobel had left her for Elena and Bella took it out and placed it on her desk. She knew that there was also a photo album in her book shelf for the girl and she would get it later. She just didn't want to forget to give this to Elena. If she hadn't opened it, Bella knew what Isobel had placed inside: Jewelry to protect her in case she became a vampire, the deed to a house that would belong only to Elena, the first clothes Elena ever wore that Isobel took with her and never let go, a locket with a picture of baby Elena inside...

"Good afternoon Elena, why don't you come in. Sit down wherever you want." Bella told Elena when she arrived.

"Sorry I'm late. My car didn't start and Stefan is spending the afternoon bonding with Damon so I couldn't ask him to drive me. Jenna's with Alaric training to defend herself against vampires in case someone attacks her and I had to ask John." Elena explained.

"It's not a problem, I reserved my entire afternoon for you. But you asked John for help, it's a good point, right?" Bella asked Elena.

"I think so… I can see that he's trying to change, to give Stefan and Damon and Caroline a chance… It's not easy for him, especially since Jeremy doesn't want anything to do with him because he's the one who killed Anna… But he's trying to be better so I guess that's cool enough." Elena replied, uncomfortable.

"So, do you know where you'd like to start?" Bella asked Elena who shrugged her shoulders in response.

Elena was sitting down on the sofa so Bella went to sit on the armchair across from it.

"Would you like to start with Isobel, get it out of the way right now?" Bella suggested.

"Sure, why not. Might as well get the hardest subject out of the way now." Elena nodded.

"Do you want me to start with my friendship with her or with what concerns you?" Bella asked her.

"I think I'd like to start with you. Give me time to get used to it… to prepare myself." Elena replied and Bella started.

"I think that in order for you to understand everything, I should start from the beginning, meaning what brought me to study what I studied."

"John told me a bit about you and Edward, the Cold One who left you." Elena said.

"Yes, that's when it all started. I was alone and even if I managed to get over the pain on my own, I would have liked to have someone I could talk to, someone who knew about the supernatural. To top it all, a crazy bitch had created a bunch of other Cold Ones to kill me because the Cullen's had offended her. That's when I discovered that the son of my father's best friend was the member of a pack of shape-shifter who became horse sized wolves when they wanted."

"Horse sized wolves? Sounds dangerous…" Elena said.

"They could be if they wanted to. I was already working as hard as I could in school, to keep busy, mostly because it stopped me from thinking about Edward and the pain his absence brought to me but that day I decided I'd try to learn as much as possible about the supernatural and all the other possible species that existed. That's why I chose those subjects in college." Bella stopped for a minute.

"Do you know why Isobel chose them?" Elena asked her.

"I do. She started to get interested shortly before she got pregnant, when John told her about the supernatural in Mystic Fall's. He was just trying to impress her and had no idea he was giving her life a new goal. Then she got pregnant with you and knew that she wouldn't be a good mother to you. She also knew that John's big brother and sister in law were trying unsuccessfully to have a baby. She was sure that John was even less ready to be a father than she was to be a mother so she made the hardest decision of her life and left you to Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, knowing that you'd be happy, well raised and that she'd get to have news of you. She got a copy of your school pictures every year, plus a picture on Christmas and on your birthday. She kept them all in a special album that was her most precious possession." Bella told Elena as she got up, walked to the large book shelf in the office and took a large book out of it and gave it to Elena.

"It was hers?" Elena asked curiously.

"Yes. She left it here so I could give it to you before she died. She also asked me to give you this box here, I suggest you open it when you're alone. You have to know Elena, Isobel found out soon that you were a doppelganger. John had given her a lock of your hair and Isobel had it in a locket that's in this box, she always carried it around her neck. She had it on her one day as she met with a powerful witch. The witch sensed who the hair belonged to and told your mother. Ever since that day, Isobel's only goal was to find ways to protect the doppelganger, you, her daughter. For this she looked for every person who could want to use it and for ways to protect you from them. John knew how dangerous it could be but agreed to help her as much as possible. He gave her his resurrection ring but it wasn't enough for her, she wanted to be stronger, to be able to protect you herself if need be. John gave her Damon's name and Isobel looked for him, giving the ring to Alaric, whom she loved dearly, so he could be safe as well. You know what happened next. Damon found her and she became a vampire, quickly found Katherine and pretended she loved her and wanted to be her friend and help her when all she wanted was to use Katherine to keep you safe."

"She's the one who asked you to get Klaus to use Katherine in the ritual then?" Elena asked and Bella could see how troubled she was by what she was learning.

"Yes, she knew that one way or another, Katherine would find a way to escape and to go after you. Now she won't."

"But why did she kill herself then?" Elena asked Bella.

"Elena, Isobel never wanted to live forever. All she wanted was to make sure _you_'d live whatever life you decided to live. Living forever loses its appeal when you're alone and she didn't want that. She had done some very bad things to keep you safe, things that she regretted, including pushing away the man she loved most: Alaric and it pushed her to want to turn her emotions off. She didn't want to risk it. She knew that she could trust Klaus' word and that, as much as she hated the Salvatore, they'd keep you safe. She killed herself because she didn't want to risk one day turning her emotions off and hurting you. After everything she had done to keep you safe, including a pact with Travelers saying they'd never hurt you or kill you, she didn't want to risk being the one to hurt or worst, kill you. You were her only weakness Elena." Bella said and Elena reached for the box of tissues to dry her tears.

"So she loved me then? You're even saying that she died to keep me safe?"

"Yes. Don't feel bad about it Elena, it was her choice and she was happy about it. She realized that if becoming a vampire was a good idea to keep you safe, she could have taken another road but…" Bella stopped talking, hesitating.

"But what?"

"Even if Isobel knew that you were safe, happy, that you had everything you needed, giving you up was her biggest regret. You were her greatest joy."

"But she's gone now, she left me alone."

"Don't think that for a second Elena. Your mother, Isobel, is on the other side and I can guaranty you that she's close by, keeping an eye on you. If the occasion presents itself to appear and talk to you, she will. Maybe your friend Bonnie will even be able to arrange it for you." Bella explained and Elena nodded.

"Why don't we take a small break. I'll prepare some tea and bring some cookies before we talk some more, alright?" Bella suggested when she saw how troubled Elena looked.

The young woman nodded and Bella went upstairs for a few minutes, coming back 10 minutes later.

"So, how did you and Isobel meet?" Elena asked Bella.

"As you know, she was going to Duke. I wasn't and she was 2 years older than me." Bella started.

"So you're 28 now?" Elena asked her and Bella smiled and nodded.

"In another world, we probably wouldn't have met at all. Anyway, I was doing my best to be the top of the class in every class I took in college. During the summer, I traveled to meet supernaturals and to learn from them. The summer after my high school graduation, I went in Italy to meet the most powerful coven of Cold Ones and make a deal with them to ensure they wouldn't send anyone after me. They're a bit strict about who can know about them and who can't. During the summer between my freshman year of college and my sophomore year, I decided to track a shaman. It wasn't far from where my mother lived in Florida and it was enough to convince me to give it a try, especially since my motto was to keep as busy as possible, never stop to think. I still needed to keep busy in order to prevent myself from thinking about Edward and feeling this pain. Isobel had heard the same rumors about the same man and we found ourselves in front of his cabin together. He wasn't there and his wife refused to tell us anything so we headed to the closest coffee shop and got to know each other while we waited. We immediately got along and a few months later, we were best friends. She told me everything about herself and I told her everything about me. We shared our researches and spent all of our summers together, sometimes even the spring break. Until she got married that is." Bella smiled.

"Alaric said that he met you at the wedding. He also said that Isobel and you often spoke together either through internet or the phone." Elena nodded.

"I wasn't sure he'd remembered me." Bella said.

"He does. Klaus gave him your card. I think he'll call you soon."

"Good." Bella added.

"If you were close to Isobel, did you know about me, then?" Elena asked her in a small voice.

"I did. She even showed me your pictures, the letters she wrote to you without ever sending them… I think they're in this album or in the box I gave you. She did love you Elena, never doubt it."

"Thanks. I think John wanted you to tell me more about you and Edward. He seems to think it'll push me to break up with Stefan." Elena told Bella before she drank more tea.

"I know he does. I can talk about it with you if you want."

"I'd like that but won't it be too difficult for you?"

"No, it was 10 years ago, if I'm still mad at them, it doesn't hurt anymore, not much anyways. But I can tell you that if I had had the option of turning my emotions off back then, I would have done it without any hesitations." Bella told her.

"Really? Why?"

"Because not feeling anything is an attractive option when what you're feeling sucks." Bella explained in a soft voice.

"I understand." Elena nodded.

"From the very first time I saw Edward, I was intrigued by him, unable to stop thinking about him. I was 17 and had never been in love before, never had a boyfriend and even now I couldn't tell you if I loved him already then or not. It took time but we eventually found our way to each other and his entire family became mine too. They seemed to love me and I loved them back. When they left without saying goodbye, I didn't just lose my boyfriend, I lost my best friend, the big brother I never had, parents of substitution for my absent ones… I loved them all and when they left without saying goodbye, they left a huge hole in me. It was like a hole had been punched not only in my heart, but also in my soul. I thought I'd never get over it." Bella explained to Elena who listened silently.

"Did they just left like that? Really? Without saying anything?" Elena asked her.

"The rest of the family did but not Edward. He came to see me after being absent for 2 days, asked me to follow him for a walk. We went in the woods. There he told me that he never loved me, that he was using me to feel human, that I was just a distraction. He was very cruel in the words he used. Then he left and in the blink of an eye I was alone in those dark woods. Stupidly, I thought I could convince him to stay and I tried to follow him. I got lost in the woods and collapsed on the ground, shutting myself out from the rest of the world and my father, who was the chief of police, had to send out a search party to find me. For several days after that, I just laid in my bed, unmoving. I didn't speak, I didn't eat, I didn't do anything. My father was even talking about getting me committed into a special clinic but he didn't want to be the one to have to do it if it came to that so he called my mother. That's when I reacted. She was starting to pack my room and I woke up, threw a temper tantrum, like I never had before. It shocked them because I was always a quiet child, never complaining about anything. I kept on yelling that I couldn't leave, that Forks was my home, that I had to stay. Th truth was that I felt that if I left, then he would never come back and he'd be lost to me. I felt like he would eventually come back, that I just had to be patient. They agreed, for the time being. After that I was going through the motion. Acting like I was fine when I felt dead on the inside. I didn't call my friends back and after a while, they just stopped calling. It lasted 3 months before I went to see a movie with a friend to stop my father from worrying about me. It was a zombie movie and it was like a wake up bucket of ice cold water thrown at me. I realized that I identified more with the zombie than the human teenage girl." Bella explained.

"After that, it was better?" Elena asked her.

"Kind of. I started working again at school, as hard as I could. I tried to hold on to Edward for a while, I realized that I remembered him best when I had an adrenaline rush so I became what you could call an adrenaline junky. This lasted until Victoria, a Cold One the Cullen's had pissed off, came after me and I realized I didn't want to be in danger and that I didn't want to die. That's when I really started getting over Edward." Bella told him.

"So you don't love him anymore, right?" Elena asked her.

"No, I don't, why?"

"Because John said that you never fell in love again." Elena told her.

"John should worry about his own heart and leave mine alone. He's in no place to judge me about my heart when he never got over Isobel. Anyway, I thought Edward was my soul mate, that we'd be together forever. I'm just waiting for the right man to fall in love again." Bella explained.

"You wanted to be with him forever then?" Elena asked her.

"I did. I was ready to change to be with him but… He was against it. He refused to change me and believed that we'd be happy together if I stayed human."

"But you'd end up being an old woman with a young boy…" Elena frowned.

"I know. He said he didn't mind, that he'd still love me. He didn't seem to understand that it might bother me… The more I thought about it, the more I realized we wouldn't have worked out anyway. I was always independent and he was trying to protect me from everything."

"John believed it would convince me to break up with Stefan before we eventually part ways like you and Edward…" Elena nodded.

"Not every love story between a human and a vampire is the same. Do you picture yourself in the future with Stefan? Do you think of changing to be with him?" Bella asked Elena.

"I… I'm not sure… With Stefan, I can't help but picture a future with marriage and children, but it's impossible because he's a vampire…"

"There's more… What is it?"

"I know that Damon is in love with me and sometimes I try to think about us together too, what we could be…" Elena started and hesitated.

"Do you have feelings for Damon then?" Bella asked and Elena looked down, ashamed and nodded.

"Does he know?" Bella asked again.

"I don't know but I think that Stefan does…"

"And what do you see when you imagine the future with Damon?"

"Me as a vampire, happy with him as we see the world… I don't think Stefan would accept me as a vampire but, I mean… You can't be with someone forever unless you live forever, right?"

"Yes. I guess only time will tell now." Bella told her.

"You think I should wait and see what happens?" Elena asked for confirmation.

"Actually, I think that you should take a break and time to yourself to consider your options. Stefan, Damon, or anyone else, really. You're free to make your own choices, don't let John or anyone influence you." Bella suggested.

"I… I'll think about it…" Elena decided and Bella smiled.

"So, how about now we try to talk about your relationship with John?" Bella suggested.

"Do we have to?" Elena frowned and Bella nodded.

"Did he tell you about his plan in case the potion I procured didn't work?" Bella asked.

"No, I didn't even know he had something planned… What was it?"

"He was going to use a spell… If you died and didn't come to life, this spell would have taken his life force and transferred it into you. You would have come back to life as a human and he would have died."

"He was going to die for me?"

"I told you, he's trying. He does love you Elena, he just doesn't know how to show it. Maybe you should try to look at him in a different way as well." Bella suggested and Elena nodded.

The rest of the afternoon, they talked about lighter, easier subject like Elena's relationship with her brother, her aunt, her friends… Elena felt better when she left and she promised to come again soon.

Bella, too, felt better. She had fulfilled the first part of her promise to Isobel and now she would be in a good position to protect her and keep her safe.

* * *

**So, what do you think of their conversation?**

**Review please?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	9. Chapter 9

On her second day as a professional in Mystic Fall's, Bella felt as if she had already been working there for quite some time. It felt comfortable, like home. She started her morning with John Gilbert's first session, which went pretty well. It took about 30 minutes before John felt comfortable enough to get started and by then, they didn't have much time left but Bella felt that it would get easier with time. At least he was ready to work on his issues and he wasn't on the defensive anymore, that was a good point.

When the time came to help Caroline tell her mother the truth, Bella was calm and confident that things would go well. She opened her door to the waiting room and saw that if they both appeared calm, both Forbes women were tensed. She noticed that Liz Forbes was out of her uniform and not carrying her gun. Not that she would have been able to use it in this office anyway but still… Not carrying her gun meant that she wouldn't be able to pull it out on her daughter, which would have been a bad starter.

"Please, come on in." Bella smiled after the usual greetings and introductions.

"Thank you." Caroline smiled.

"Sit wherever you want." Bella told them with a kind smile.

They went to sit on the couch and so Bella brought a plate with some cookies on the little table in front of the couch, right next to the box of tissues.

"Coffee, tea, orange juice?" She offered them.

"Coffee please!" They both replied at the same time, making Bella smile.

Once everything was settled between them, Bella sat on the armchair across from the couch.

"So, Misses Forbes…" She started.

"Please, call me Liz." The sheriff offered.

"Thank you. So, Liz, do you know why Caroline asked you to come here today?" Bella asked her.

"She just said she wanted to speak about some things and that it would be easier if I was here with her." Liz shook her head.

"I trust you've seen the sign when you walked in. I know you could see the hidden part of it, as did your daughter." Bella started.

"Really? How? Why?" Liz asked her daughter who looked down.

"This is what Caroline would like to talk about. Caroline, would you like to start?" Bella asked the young woman who nodded.

"Mom… Do you remember a few months ago, after the founder's day parade, when Tyler got into an accident and I ended up at the hospital?" Caroline asked her mother.

"Of course I do, it was one of the worst days of my life." Liz nodded.

"I was badly injured and could have died. Elena was worried about me and so was Bonnie…"

"Honey, we were all worried about you." Liz told her.

"I… Okay, I'll just say it and please don't interrupt me before I'm done." Caroline asked her mother who nodded.

"Damon and Stefan are vampires, Bonnie is a witch. Elena asked Bonnie if she could use magic to heal me but Bonnie didn't know how to do anything like this yet so they both asked Damon to give me some of his blood so I wouldn't die. They couldn't ask Stefan because he wasn't there at that moment. They were afraid I would die and Damon said that if he gave me his blood, I could die and become a vampire but Bonnie argued that I was in the hospital and that nothing would happen to me, that I'd be safe. Damon let himself be convinced that nothing would happen to me and he gave me his blood, I would have died without it. The problem is that a vampire named Katherine, who was Elena's ancestor and looked just like her wanted to start trouble. She wanted a vampire to give to an old vampire for a ritual sacrifice and get him to stop trying to kill her so she came, pretending to be Elena and killed me. I went through the transition alone at the hospital and Bonnie gave me a ring so I'd be able to walk in the sun later and Stefan helped me with my control and I swear I'm not dangerous. You found out a couple of months ago but I was scared and I wasn't ready for you to know so I compelled you to forget but now I want you to know." Caroline said.

She had spoken quickly but it wasn't fast enough that Liz didn't understand. She had heard every word her daughter had said and was now very pale.

"Liz, are you okay? Do you need something?"

"I… I don't know…" Liz whispered.

"Would it help if Caroline stepped out for a few minutes while we talked? This room is spelled so that even vampires can't hear what's going on inside." Bella suggested and Liz nodded.

"Don't worry Caroline, it's going to be alright. Just wait in the waiting room for a few minutes, I'll come and get you soon." Bella whispered to her on the way to the door.

Caroline was nervous but she nodded and went to sit on a chair.

"So… You're aware of the supernatural? How did you find out?" Liz asked her.

"That's a very long story I'll be happy to share later. Just know I can keep a secret, have been doing so for over 10 years and that I know a lot about the supernatural world. How do you feel about Caroline's revelation?" Bella asked her.

"I don't know… I… I'm mad that she went through it but I remember that night… I knew she was going to die and when she pulled through and recovered so fast… I was surprised but didn't question it. I was too scared questioning this miracle would make it go away… To know that she had to go through it alone…" Liz shook her head.

"She wasn't alone, don't worry. Your daughter is strong and she had her friends to help her." Bella smiled.

"I know… But… she'll never grow old, never have children..."

"I'm sure that's something Caroline will have to deal with eventually. Maybe she's trying not to think about it for now… Maybe she wanted to tell you the truth for that reason, because she wanted you to be there for her when the time came for her to deal with all of this." Bella suggested.

"You might be right… It's just… I've been taught to hate vampires from a very young age and to find out that my daughter and one of my best friends are vampires… It's not easy to deal with."

"I understand. But I think Caroline wants you to believe that you have nothing to worry about, that they're not dangerous." Bella told her and Liz nodded.

"I think I'm ready for Caroline to come back inside now." Liz nodded and Bella smiled and went to open the door and let Caroline back inside.

Bella let the mother and daughter hug and talk together for a few minutes and once they both sat back down, closer than before, Liz asked:

"What about this ritual? You said that you were killed and became a vampire so you could be killed in a ritual?" Liz asked her daughter.

"Oh, Bella took care of it." Caroline smiled and Liz turned to the mysterious new town member.

"I happened to know the vampire who wanted to do this ritual to break a curse that had been placed on him. I convinced him to kill Katherine, the woman who forced your daughter through the transition, instead of anyone else. Katherine deserved it for many other reasons and now everyone is safe. I'm sure Caroline will be able to explain everything to you better later." Bella explained with a little blush.

"Thank you." Liz smiled at Bella.

"So, anything else you two would like to talk about?" Bella asked.

"At first I wanted to tell dad too but… I don't think I could take that much tension again so soon." Caroline shook her head.

"I don't think your father would take this as well as I do Honey. He's much more radical. I'm afraid he'd do much worst that breaking your heart if we told him." Liz confessed.

"Well, maybe we can take some time to think about it and work on it. You could try and convince him to come here for a few sessions and if I feel he's ready to be told and accept you, I'll inform you." Bella suggested.

"I think it's a good idea." Liz nodded.

"So do I, thank you." Caroline agreed.

They spoke some more and Liz paid for their double sessions. Bella was glad that everything went well and that the mother had taken the news of her daughter's new status so well. She was about to go up to her kitchen to get some lunch when her phone rang.

She looked down at the number and smiled when she saw it was Klaus. Like he promised, he was staying in touch, keeping her informed and probably wanting to know if she had found where Abby Bennett was staying.

.

Klaus had been away from Mystic Fall's for a few days and had already managed to find a pack of werewolves. Maybe luck was finally on his side.

At first, his plan was to change them all but instead he decided to do what Bella would have suggested if she had been here and he gave them the choice of becoming a hybrid like him, to be able not to change every full moon if they didn't want to, to be able to live forever, to be stronger… He found a few volunteers with his offer and they even offered to guide him to other packs around the country.

He kept in touch with Bella, calling every few days to see how she was doing and if she had managed to locate Abby Bennett.

"You know, even if we find Abby and you get to Mickeal, he probably won't have the last White Oak stake with him. You should probably try to find a witch that can locate it for you." Bella advised him.

"You're right and I just happen to know a powerful witch in Chicago. I'll ask her to help me as soon as I have visited the few packs I've heard of so far." He replied before he wished her a good night and hung up the phone.

After breaking his curse, Klaus had paid Maddox and the warlock had left to finally marry his fiancé and pay for the house she had always dreamt of so he wasn't working for Klaus anymore and he had other things on his mind than finding antique pieces of wood.

Klaus wasn't worried though. He had a handful of faithful hybrids and was close to making more of them. Plus, he had Bella on his side and he had the feeling that she was someone that you wanted on your side. She had lots of contacts and he was sure that she would be able to find him so allies if he got himself into some troubles.

"Are you ready to go Klaus?" Mindy, one of his new hybrids, asked him.

"Yes, let's go." He nodded.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**Don't hesitate to tell me what you'd like to see happening here.**

**Review please?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	10. Chapter 10

All in all, Bella's first summer in Mystic Fall's went pretty well.

She saw Elena, Damon, Stefan, John and Caroline regularly in her office, Jeremy had even started seeing her as well after seeing how much it had helped his sister.

Alaric also came to see Bella to clear things up a couple of weeks after her office opened and they ended up deciding to try and be friends. He invited her to a dinner party with Jenna and him at the beginning of summer and it got the two women pretty close. They weren't the best friends in the world of course, but the potential was there and the fact that they were both aware of the supernatural helped them bond. It was nice for Jenna to have someone like Bella to ease her into the supernatural world she had been dragged into.

Liz came to see Bella once in a while as well and had asked her to join to town's founder's secret council. Of course Bella agreed. She could probably help the town better this way and since she was new in this town, it would help her make new friends.

Damon and Stefan had even agreed to try and have family sessions together, they would have their first one after school started again. If the two of them put on brave faces and acted as if they weren't worried about what the result of these sessions would be, inside, they were both scared. It could help them opening up and this could radically change everything, for the best sure, but also for the worst. Their relationship could change forever and it made them very nervous.

Elena was still dating Stefan and unsure about what she wanted to do with her future but Bella knew that the young woman would take the right decision eventually. She was still young and needed time. You couldn't expect an 18 year old girl to have everything figured out so fast.

At the end of July, Bella had the beginning of a clue about Abby Bennett and so she called Bonnie and asked her to come and see her. Once Bonnie was there, wondering why she was asked to come over, Bella explained to her why she was looking for Abby.

"So, you want to give her out to Klaus?" Bonnie asked her.

They weren't in Bella's office but in her apartment. Bella figured that the young witch would feel more at ease there.

"No, it's nothing like that. Klaus gave me his word that he wouldn't hurt her. He just wants to know where she hid his father so he can move him to a location where he can keep an eye on him." Bella explained.

"Why did you ask me to come here then?" Bonnie asked Bella, confused and curious.

"Well, she's your mother and it would be the perfect occasion if you wanted to mend your relationship with her. I just figured you'd want to be informed. I know I would if I were in your situation." Bella told her.

"I… I don't know if I want to see her yet but I'd like to be kept informed about what you find, what she's been up to and everything…" Bonnie replied.

"As you wish. I'll call you when I know more. Just know that you still have the option of going with Klaus when he goes to find your mother." Bella reminded her.

"Thank you. Elena and Caroline are right, you're pretty cool." Bonnie smiled before she left the building.

Bella had seen pretty much all of Elena's friends at least once over the summer.

Tyler came to see her after Matt recommended her to him and she helped him deal with being a werewolf and telling his mother. She also helped him control his urges and he was now calmer and happier. His mother certainly was happy to see that he wasn't going from one girl to another anymore. He was single and looking for the right girl.

Caroline kept on coming to see Bella from time to time. She was still single and had revealed her growing interest for Stefan, which made her feel guilty because of Elena. Bella advised her to wait and keep hope. The blond vampire still hadn't told her father who she was but Bella knew it was for the best.

Matt had done all the work Bella had asked of him and was slowly working on the last floor for her in exchange of his sessions. He had a lot of work to do there and it would assure him all the sessions he needed to deal with his sister's death, his mother's disappearance and the supernatural he seemed to be surrounded with. He had confessed to Bella that he sometimes felt like he was being followed when he went back home but that he never saw anyone and so Bella revealed what she had seen the night of the ritual.

None of them knew who or what it was, except that it appeared to be a woman with long dark hair who drove away. Matt had a feeling it might be his mother trying to get back in touch with him but he wasn't sure so he kept his doubts for himself and concentrated on his work and his friends.

.

Klaus had just arrived in Chicago, on one of the last night of August, with a few of his hybrids and his siblings' coffins when he got a call from Bella.

"Bella, how are you doing?" he asked her after answering.

"Good. I've got the information you wanted on Abby Bennett. I just sent it to you by email. Her address and everything I managed to find on her current life. I also sent it to Bonnie. She'll contact you if she decides to go with you but I doubt she will." Bella explained.

"Why is that?" Klaus asked her, motioning to his hybrids that they could leave.

"Well, Abby got remarried a few years back to a man who had a son whose mother was in jail. When the guy left and got himself in trouble, Abby stayed with the kid and raised him. I don't think Bonnie will take to kindly to the fact the mother who abandoned her rose another man's child, who's the same age as she is." Bella explained to him.

"Right. Well, I'll just go alone with my hybrids then, unless you want to join me?" he asked her in a flirty tone.

"Tempting but no thanks. Don't worry though, you won't have much trouble with her. According to my sources, she seems to have lost her powers."

"Good. Thank you."

"Where are you right now?" She asked him.

"I just arrived in Chicago. I'll go see Gloria and ask her to help me find the White Oak stake. As soon as it's done I'll go back to Mystic Fall's, find Abby and get rid of Mickeal. Then my family and I will finally be able to live in peace." He replied with enthusiasm.

"Considering all the issues you have with your siblings, that's pretty optimistic." Bella chuckled.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I have a friend who also happens to be a therapist." He replied, a smile audible in his voice.

"True." Bella replied in a small voice as a wave of nausea hit her.

"You're okay? You don't sound too good…" he sounded worried for her.

"Don't worry, I've been feeling a bit sick for the last couple of days, it's probably nothing. I should go and get some rest though. Call me when you get in town?" She asked.

"Of course Love. Have a good night." He replied before he hung up.

Bella had told him the truth, she had been feeling a bit nauseous for the past couple of days, what she hadn't told him was that she hadn't had her periods since before she moved to Mystic Fall's and if she could put her conscience to rest for the first month by telling herself it was just the stress of the move and of living in an entirely new town, when her menstruation didn't come in July or in August either, she really started getting worried.

Was it even possible? Klaus was the only one she had been with in a long time and he was a vampire. But then again, he wasn't a normal vampire and werewolves spread their bloodline not by changing people but by reproducing…

She knew that she had to see a doctor so she finally decided that she would go and see Doctor Fell the next day. Meredith was a council member with whom Bella got along well and this way, if anything weird happened, she knew the secret would be well kept.

The ideal would have been Carlisle Cullen and Bella knew that if she really wanted to see him, she'd be able to find him either by calling the Volturi and exchanging their help for information she had and knew they would want or by looking herself but she didn't think she'd be able to face them again. Him alone? Sure, she'd be able to handle it but she knew that he would come with the rest of his family and she didn't want to see them again, she wasn't ready, even after 10 years.

* * *

**So, yes, Bella is pregnant with Klaus' child, which will change absolutely nothing with the pairing I have planned. Most of you had guessed it... I'm that predictable I guess...**

**Thank you so much for all the love you're giving me and this story. I hope you'll keep on loving it as I go. **

**This chapter was more of a filler chapter.**

**Sorry for it taking me a bit longer to update. I'm at a pivotal part of my life where big decisions have to be made, which distracted me from this story. I also got sucked up in Teen Wolf and started getting several ideas for fictions (and Grimm fictions as well). It took time to write it all down until I have time to write it completely. I'll try to do better, I promise.**

**Review please?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	11. Chapter 11

Klaus was in Chicago with his hybrid and they were waiting for him just outside of Gloria's bar. He had asked the witch what he wanted her to find but she wasn't being very cooperative.

"I'm sorry Klaus but I stand by what I said before. In order to do this, I need something Rebekah has in her possession. Something that used to belong to the Original Witch that will allow me to find Mickeal's stake." Gloria replied while shaking her head.

Klaus didn't try to argue any longer and went back to the warehouse where he had stored his siblings. There, he opened his only sister's coffin, pulled the silver dagger out of her chest and waited until she woke up.

As soon as the only female Original woke up, things were tensed but she eventually calmed down and decided to give her brother another chance when he promised her to show her where Stefan was and to give him his memories back as soon as she helped him. The fact he was trying to get rid of their father only helped convince her quicker of course and so she followed her brother back to Gloria's.

"So, I'm here. What is it that you need?" Rebekah asked her.

"Your mother's necklace." Gloria replied.

Rebekah prepared to wrap her hand around the precious piece of jewelry but ended up wrapping it into a fist, into tin air.

"Wha… Where is it? It's supposed to be around my neck!" Rebekah cried out.

"Please tell me that you haven't lost it?" Klaus asked, trying very hard to stay calm.

Sadly, Gloria needed Rebekah's necklace and the young woman had no idea of where it could be. They could have used the witch to locate it but Rebekah didn't trust her so Klaus decided to take his sister and the rest of the coffins to Mystic Fall's and give Stefan his memories back right now. Maybe Bonnie would be a more trustworthy witch to find first the necklace and second the stake. Maybe Bella would even have ideas to help them.

"So, Stefan will be there, in Mystic Fall's?" Rebekah asked him.

"Yes, he will. You'll also meet Bella."

"Right, your 'friend'. I still have trouble believing that you managed to make a friend without bribe or compulsion." Rebekah joked.

"You will once you meet her. It's hard not to like her." He replied.

.

While Klaus was dealing with his jewelry problems in Chicago, Bella had made an appointment with Meredith Fell and was now in her office.

"So, Bella, what brings you here today?" The doctor asked.

"I… Everything that's said or discovered in here is a secret, right? You won't go and repeat it to anyone else?" Bella asked for confirmation.

"You of all people should know about doctor-patient confidentiality." Meredith nodded.

"I… I think that I might be pregnant but…" Bella started.

"But?"

"The only one I've been with in years is Klaus." Bella explained.

"The vampire hybrid?" Meredith asked and Bella nodded.

"Is this even possible?"

"I… I've thought it over… I'm about 3 months late… I mean, it's my third late month that's beginning today and… Well, if vampires can't reproduce and spread their bloodline by changing people, werewolves have babies to spread their bloodlines…" Bella explained.

"I see, well, I'll take a blood sample and examine it right away, then we'll do a sonogram." Meredith offered and Bella nodded.

.

Bella stayed with Meredith for over an hour to make sure that the results were right.

"So, to sum it up, not only am I pregnant with Klaus's hybrid baby, which is easy to guess because I healed where you took my blood, but the sonogram is too fuzzy to be sure if there is one or two babies?" Bella asked Meredith.

"That's right. Sorry Bella. We'll know more when you come for your next sonogram. Should I prescribe you some vitamins or do you have other plans in mind?"

"By _other plans_ you mean… Abortion or something like that?" Bella asked.

"It's an option you have, especially in a town so over flown with supernatural beings." The doctor nodded.

"I… No, I couldn't do that. I… I guess I have to start thinking of ways to tell Klaus." Bella sighted.

"Good luck. Here's what you need to take. I'll be happy to follow the rest of your pregnancy, unless you have someone else in mind." Meredith offered and for a second, Carlisle's face came on the surface of Bella's mind.

"No, I mean, I'd be happy if you followed it. I don't think I should see anyone else given who its father is. If something weird happens, you'll know why." Bella smiled.

"Good. Make sure to schedule an appointment for next month then. Until then, take care of yourself."

Bella had turned her phone off for her appointment and didn't turn it back on until she was back in her home. The sound of the little heartbeat she heard over the sonogram kept her mind busy. It was like it followed her.

Turning it back on, she noticed that she had 3 missed phone calls from Klaus and one from her father. She didn't feel up to talking to Klaus yet so she called her father back and did her best to sound cheerful and happy. He couldn't know about her pregnancy, not yet. Not until she had everything figured out and a good tale to tell him.

When she hung up, 30 minutes later, she finally called Klaus back.

"Hey Klaus." She started, the fake cheerfulness of her previous call still in her voice.

"Bella, sweetheart! Were you working?" he asked her.

"No, I… I was… I had an appointment. What about you, where are you?" She asked him.

"The witch I knew in Chicago couldn't help me but I un-daggered Rebekah and we're on our way to Mystic Fall's. We should be there by tomorrow. What about you, you don't sound so good." He told her.

"I… Something's going on but it's not something I can tell you over the phone…"

"Is it bad?" He asked her.

"I… No, I don't think so. It's unexpected though. You'll definitely be surprised."

"Well, we should arrive near the end of the afternoon. I'll drop Rebekah off at Stefan's and come see you right after if you want."

"Thanks, that'd be great. But Stefan won't be at the Boarding house. Tomorrow is senior prank night and he'll probably be dragged there by Caroline and Elena." She replied.

"Okay… Are you sure you'll be fine Bella?" He asked her, sounding truly concerned.

"I will be. Don't worry, like I said, it's nothing bad, just… important." She tried to reassure him.

"Very well. I have to hang up now and stop my sister from murdering a sale's lady with bad taste. See you tomorrow, Love." He told her before he wished her a good night and hung up.

For the rest of the night, Bella thought about this coming baby and about all the changes it would bring in her life. She already loved it. She knew she wouldn't be able to part with it and whether Klaus wanted it or not, she'd keep it, raise it.

Klaus.

Would they still be friends after that? Wouldn't it be weird to be friends with benefits with a baby in common? He probably wasn't the kind of man to marry a woman just because she was having his baby, right? It was all very confusing and Bella decided to call it a night and get some rest. She'd have plenty of time to worry about everything the next day.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Did you like it or not?**

**Please leave me a review, I love to read them.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	12. Chapter 12

In an isolated town, lost in Alaska, Alice was hunting on her own when she was shot with a vision of Bella. She had tried to escape them for the past ten years and had only seen glimpses of her young friend's life. She had no idea what had made it so clear and so powerful at the moment, it was almost like an unknown force was pushing it hard so she'd see it.

Bella was in a town called Mystic Fall's, in Virginia, working as a therapist which wasn't such a surprise since Alice had seen her graduate and do very well in college over the years.

What surprised Alice and had felt like someone ten times stronger than Emmett had punched her in the guts was seeing Bella smiling a blinding smile as she watched a sonogram with a tall and handsome blond man on her right and a just as tall and just as handsome brown haired man behind her head. Both men looked moved at the sonogram and Alice could only guess that one of them was the father, the other a friend or something like that. Or maybe Bella was being a surogate mother for a gay couple and the two handsome men were that couple... Alice decided that the second guess made more sense.

Concentrating on the picture of the sonogram, Alice saw that Bella was having twins.

The newspaper laying on the desk behind the woman doctor informed Alice that it hadn't happened yet. She still had a few months before this vision occurred but if she saw it, then Bella was already pregnant and had decided to keep it.

Alice frowned.

She couldn't help but be disappointed at the knowledge that the girl she still considered her sister and the best friend she had ever had had moved on. How would Edward react to this information?

Her brother still loved Bella dearly and would be devastated.

After they left, Edward had left them to travel and their only contact with him had been a phone call every couple of months. He had only made his way back to them a little under a year ago and he barely left the house if it wasn't for something vital like hunting. Even then, he needed someone with him. He seemed to just be going through the motion and now she had in her head something that might destroy him for good.

Would he go to the Volturi like she saw him consider a couple of times? She knew that they wouldn't kill him out of friendship for Carlisle but she also knew that Edward could get very creative when it got to get something he really wanted.

"You' alright Darling? You've been out here a long time, I was getting worried." Jasper told her, joining her without her having heard him.

"How long have I been out here?" She asked him, confused.

She hadn't realized so much time had gone by.

"Over 28 hours. What's got you so worried?" He asked her.

"Bella." She replied.

"It's unusual at this time of the year." He commented.

"I know… I got a vision, a very strong one." Alice replied.

"Is she okay?" He asked her.

"Yes. She's happy, smiling and pregnant. She's in a sunny town, living a sunny life."

"Why does it have you worried then?" He wondered.

"Edward." Alice replied.

"Right… Edward… I don't think you should let him know. I don't think he's well enough to handle this kind of news." Jasper shook his head.

"That's exactly what I was thinking when you arrived. How do I hide this from him? What if I slip and he decides to run away to Volterra to end his life?" She explained.

"He could also decide to fight for her and go find her to try and get her back." Jasper replied.

"True, but it would only bother Bella. I don't think she still loves him. Plus, she's 28 now, going on 29. Edward is still 17. He'd just be in her way..."

"It won't matter to him." Jasper shook his head before he added "He still loves her."

"I know, but she's obviously moved on. I mean, remember how he reacted when I saw her talking about her great first time sex with her friend Isobel? He just came home for a short visit so Esmee wouldn't worry too much and I had this vision just at this moment… You, Emmett and Carlisle had to jump on him to stop him from runny away to Volterra and provoking a killing spree so they wouldn't have any other choices but to kill him. Personally, I don't want a repeat of that." Alice shook he head.

"I know Darling… But you've gotten pretty good at hiding your thoughts from him and so have I. We can hide it from him as long as we don't tell anyone else. Rosalie wouldn't care but Esmee and even Carlisle would tell him. Now come on, let's hunt and then I'll work on distracting you enough that Edward will stay out of your mind for a _very_ long time." Jasper smirked before he pulled her to follow the scant of a family of bear.

* * *

**I know it was short but I hope you still liked it. I don't think it's the end of the Cullens. If you liked it, I might write more, and even have them come to Mystic Fall's. what do you want me to do?**

**This chapter was just a little pause in the real story. Next chapter is back to Bella.**

**Review please?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	13. Chapter 13

Bella had spent all day thinking up a thousand different ways to share her news with Klaus without sounding crazy and when he finally rang the doorbell, she still didn't know how she was going to tell him.

She had been tensed all day and even her patients could see it. A few of her concerned patients had asked her if she was alright and if she wanted to reschedule their sessions and when she met up with Jenna for lunch, her friend, too, looked concerned. Bella waved it all off, telling them that she was simply tired, that it would pass soon. She couldn't tell them, not until Klaus knew and accepted it. Not until they had reached an agreement on what they would do next.

When Klaus rang the doorbell a second time, it shook Bella out of her thoughts and so she rushed to open it.

"Hey Klaus, come on in. Sorry it took so long, I was lost in my thoughts…" Bella said quickly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. What's a little waiting when you have eternity? So, What's going on?" He asked her.

"Come on upstairs, I have some blood stored if you're hungry. Did you drop Rebekah at the school already?" Bella asked him, not answering his question immediately.

"Yes, she's going to sign in as well. I told her to come here if things didn't turn out as well as she wanted them too. You don't mind, do you?" He replied, understanding that she needed some time, even if he didn't know why.

"No, it's fine. Totally fine." Bella nodded as they climbed the stairs.

Klaus noticed that Bella seemed to be extra careful with her steps. He wondered what was going on but let it go for now. Maybe she had hurt herself.

Bella served herself some tea and Klaus helped himself to a glass of blood before he joined her in the living room.

"So, are you ready to tell me what's going on or are you going to stall a bit longer? Talk about the weather maybe? Unless you wish to gossip with me and break patient-doctor confidentiality to make it more interesting?" He asked her with an amused smiled on his lips.

"I… It's not easy to say, especially since I know you probably won't believe me…" Bella shook her head.

"Bella, you're one of my rare friends. I trust you, I know you wouldn't lie to me!" Klaus exclaimed as he stood to come and sit by her side.

"So, I told you that I had an appointment yesterday… It was a doctor's appointment."

"Are you alright?" He asked her, worried.

He thought that she was going to announce that she had cancer or another bad, un curable human disease like this. Maybe she was going to ask him to give him some blood to cure herself.

"Well, right now I'm quite stressed but other than that, I'm fine… I… I've been trying to find a good way to tell you but the truth is, no matter how I tell you, you'll end up surprised, not believing me and shocked so here it is… I… I'm pregnant and you're the only one I've had sex with in years. I'm pregnant with your child, which according to Doctor Fell could possibly be twins but she can't see it well right now so we'll know next month for sure but... yes... I'm pregnant... with your child..." Bella rushed the words out before she looked up to Klaus and his face frozen in shock.

"Pregnant? With... a baby?" Klaus asked her in a voice void of emotions.

"No, with an ancient white oak stake! Of course with a baby!" Bella snapped, shaking her head.

Her sarcastic comment had been ignored, he was too busy trying to figure out what he was feeling. She could see an inner battle in his eyes. She knew that it was hard for him to accept and that he probably didn't think he would be able to handle it. She had to show him that she believed in him and that he wasn't alone.

Suddenly, he rose his head up and looked at her.

"I… Are you sure?" He asked her with a certain vulnerability on his face.

Bella nodded and handed him the sonogram. It was blurry and not much was visible besides a small and blurry white spot the size of a little bean but maybe his eyes would see more than hers.

"I know that vampires can't procreate, but I've been thinking about it and you're the hybrid… Werewolves spread their bloodline through reproduction so… I guess it makes sense that you can have children too since you're also a werewolf…" Bella tried to explain, her nervousness leaking in her voice.

"I… I don't know what to say…" He whispered, stood up and started pacing the floor, obviously deep in thought.

"I know, don't worry. I understand that it's a shock to you, it was to me too but I need to know that you at least believe me." Bella pleaded.

"Of course I believe you Bella. I trust you and I know you're not the kind of person to make a jock this cruel… I… I just have a hard time accepting that it's even possible… We're going to be parents… You're… You're not… Are you?" he asked her.

"Am I going to keep it? Yes, of course I am. Am I going to get rid of it? No chance in hell, even if I have to raise it alone, I'm not giving it up or anything." She smiled.

"Good…" He nodded.

"I don't think we should get together though, not for the child… or children, since the doctor said it was too blurry to be sure… We're great friends but I don't want us to be a couple just for the baby…. It would be wrong and it could ruin what we have…"

"So we stay friends and raise this child, or children, together as friends?" Klaus nodded.

"Yes, I think it's for the best. We have a lot of things to talk about but we also have some time before us."

"We have to make sure you're safe and protected before anything else. If words gets out that you're carrying my child and that I care for you, you'll be in danger." Klaus told her.

"Well, this place is as protected as it comes. Both with magic and technology and when Meredith took a blood sample yesterday I immediately healed. Another sign that it's your blood that runs through this baby's veins." Bella smiled.

"Good." Klaus nodded, deep in thoughts.

It was silent for a few minutes before Bella asked him:

"What has you thinking so hard Klaus?"

"Well, Rebekah wants to stay in town to try and have a life as human as possible and she'll love to have a niece or nephew. I'll have to leave again soon to find Mickeal and the White Oak stake but she could stay behind and make sure you're safe. This way there would always be someone I trust around you, keeping you safe. The house I bought in town is almost done being renovated anyway. When I have the stake and killed Mickeal with it, I'll un-dagger my brothers and you'll be even more protected." Klaus suggested.

"Until then, Rebekah is more than welcome to stay here. I have a free bedroom with its own bathroom upstairs that Matt just finished. She'll be comfortable and wouldn't be alone." Bella offered.

"Thank you. Now, tell me, who have you told?" Klaus asked her and for the next couple of hours, they talked about the baby and their plans until the doorbell rang.

"It's Rebekah." Klaus announced.

"I'll go and open it." Bella said as she stood up.

"Nonsense, I'll go. You stay here and rest." Klaus smiled.

While Klaus rushed to open the door, Bella invited Rebekah in, knowing it would be enough to let the girl in and that she didn't actually need to be in front of the door for it to work.

Klaus came back less than 2 minutes later with his sister. He had obviously told her what was going on and after some introductions, Rebekah was more than happy to stay with Bella for a while. She seemed eager to get to know Bella some more.

"So, are you two going to get married or something?" Rebekah asked them.

"No, it would risk ruining our friendship. I think it will all go much better if we stay friends through it all and simply share custody." Bella smiled.

"With benefits?" Rebekah winked and Bella blushed.

"We decided to give that up as well so we don't go and confuse the child." Klaus explained and Rebekah nodded.

"Okay. Well, Bella, I have to say, I like what you've done with Klaus. You're obviously the miracle worker kind of therapist. I can't wait to have a family therapy session with all of my brothers to see how you'll help us be a family again." Rebekah exclaimed, making Klaus frown and Bella chuckle.

They spent a few more hours talking, getting to know each other and having fun before they all went to bed. They would make the left over decisions the next day.

After all, Bella was 2 months pregnant, almost 3, they still had at least 6 months to figure out the details.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**So, for those of you who keep asking, this story will not go to New Orleans any time soon, but some people from New Orleans might come and visit. **

**Review?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Bella woke up to find that Klaus and Rebekah had cleaned her entire apartment during the night and that they had made her breakfast.

"You guys know that at this stage, I can actually do all of this, right? I'm pregnant, not sick with the flue." Bella smiled, though it moved her to know that they cared this much.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Rebekah asked Bella.

"Family session with Damon and Stefan Salvatore. The very first one. They both kept on finding excuses to move it back and kept on having separate sessions but this time, there is no escaping it for them, I made sure of that." Bella replied.

"How can you make sure?" Klaus asked her.

"I simply asked Elena for help. She's going to come here and call them, fake cries in her voice, and ask them to come and pick her up. Once they're here, she'll leave and they'll have their session." Bella explained with a smile.

"Tricky and smart. I like you more with every detail I learn about you." Rebekah smiled.

"Thank you." Bella blushed.

"What of Mother's necklace? Do we ask Bonnie to help us find it?" Klaus asked.

"No need. I saw it around the doppelganger's neck in a picture on Stefan's phone but Elena says she lost it. I didn't detect a lie, she was saying the truth." Rebekah shook her head.

"How did she lose it? She's always wearing it!" Bella asked.

"She says she took it off to shower yesterday morning and when she came back, it wasn't on her nightstand anymore. She looked everywhere but didn't find it." Rebekah replied.

"It happened yesterday. The day you came here?" Bella asked.

"Yes, why?" Rebekah asked her.

"Maybe your witch Gloria has something to do with it." Bella suggested.

"Bella's right. That necklace belonged to mother, it could help Gloria channel mother's power from the other side and make her, or any witch really, more powerful." Klaus nodded.

"Well, we'll deal with this later. Right now the priority is the find the white oak stake and to use it on Mickeal so we can finally breeze a little." Rebekah decided.

"We better find it soon though." Klaus added.

"Why? What's so important about it Klaus?" Bella asked him.

"Mother's coffin disappeared when we left Chicago. I let it go at the moment because there was a bigger priority and we were going to track the necklace but if both the necklace and the coffins are gone…" Klaus explained.

"A powerful enough witch could bring mother back." Rebekah realized in horror.

"All she would need is a Bennett witch's help." Klaus nodded.

"Bring her back from the dead? Is that really possible?" Bella asked.

"Definitely." Rebekah nodded.

"Well Klaus, you probably should talk to Bonnie today. She could help you look for the stake and maybe even to locate the necklace and the coffin. Just… Don't push her too much, she's still learning." Bella asked and Klaus agreed.

.

Later, Bella found herself in her office with both Salvatore brother, not really happy to find out that they had been tricked by Elena to go to their family session.

"So, one of you want to tell me why you've been avoiding these sessions?" Bella asked them as they sat on each end of the couch in front of her.

"I wasn't avoiding anything." Damon denied.

"I have just been busy, that's all." Stefan shook his head.

"I see, well, you're both here now so why don't we start?" Bella suggested.

"Where do you want to start?" Stefan asked with a resigned sight.

"How about we start from the beginning... It's my understanding that the two of you used to be pretty close before you became vampires. I also know that you already talked about what made you fight at the beginning but you're still quite distant… Not as close as you used to be and I know you both miss it. I think you both need to share with your brother something that he doesn't know about you." Bella explained.

"Like what? I hate mushrooms but still eat it when you put some in a sauce?" Damon asked.

"I was thinking of something deeper."

"I don't have anything to say that he doesn't know. Damon knows about my dark ripper days, he knows my struggles… We're fine." Stefan insisted.

"Damon, are you sure that there isn't anything you want to share with your brother? Something you've been keeping hidden because you're afraid of the consequences it will have on Stefan?" Bella asked Damon.

"How do you know, I haven't told you anything about it during our private sessions." Damon shook his head.

"I don't know what it is Damon, just that there is something important you need to talk about, something you don't want to burden your brother with."

"How do you know?" Stefan asked her.

"I'm just that good of a psychologist I guess." She smiled.

"Damon, is she right?" Stefan asked his brother, turning o face him.

"I…" Damon started to talk but stopped.

"You can tell me Damon, I'm not as… fragile, I guess, as I used to be. You can tell me anything. We can work through it." Stefan assured his brother.

"Go ahead Damon, it'll all be fine." Bella encouraged him.

"In 1953, Joseph called me back in town, saying that it was very important, that I needed to come as quickly as possible. He mentioned something about you being in danger... When I arrived, he stabbed me with vervain and another man appeared. His name was Doctor Whitmore and he told me that he would be my doctor from now on. He took me to some laboratory, a dark basement. When I woke up, I was in a cell and I was number 21051… They called themselves the Augustine society and they studied vampires for what they called the _greater good_. There was another vampire there, named Enzo, well, his name was Lorenzo but he liked to be called Enzo. We became friends… It's not like we had anyone else… For 5 years, we were tortured… They snapped my neck, starved me, cut my eyes, cut… Well, everything… They only gave us enough blood to survive, but not enough to grow strong…" Damon stopped talking for a moment.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stefan asked, shocked.

"Maybe because I was mad at you… Maybe I was angry that when I always knew where you were and if you needed help, you didn't realize that I had gone missing for 5 years, that you didn't come for me when I would have come for you." Damon admitted, his eyes not meeting his brother's.

"I've heard of the Augustine society…" Bella declared and they both turned to her.

"How?" Damon asked.

"When I did researches on Klaus's father… He started it. They have some link to the Founder's council. Jeremy and Elena's father was a member. They're located under Whitmore college." Bella explained.

"How did you escape?" Stefan asked Damon.

"It was hard… But Enzo and I made a plan. Every year, the Augustine had a party where they showed us up, where someone hurt would drink our blood and be healed. After 4 years, Enzo started giving me his daily blood rations so I would be strong enough to break free since the next year, I would be the one they would take the blood from. It worked, I managed to break free but a fire was started accidentally in the process and the cage Enzo was still in was locked and laced with vervain and I couldn't free him. The fire was everywhere and I knew there was no way for me to save him so I turned my emotions off and ran away." Damon confessed.

"That's why you had your emotions off when Lexi found you in New York later…" Stefan nodded.

"Yeah… You have no idea how much I wanted to kill her when she told me that I had no reasons to turn it off… She always acted like she knew everything when in truth she knew nothing, she had gone through nothing..." Damon shook his head.

"Damon… Are you responsible for the numerous deaths in the Whitmore family?" Bella asked him and Stefan turned to look at him.

"It's the revenge I planned with Enzo when we were locked up. I would kill the entire Whitmore family minus one last male member. I'll let him recreate a family and I'll do it all over again, kill them all except the younger male. They deserve it so don't look at me like that. Their entire family is aware of this society and they're okay with it. 5 years of non-stop tortures… They deserve what they're getting. I'll stop when they shut it down for good." Damon replied.

"I… I had no idea you'd been through this Damon… You're right… I didn't even notice you weren't around for 5 years… Joseph never mentioned anything when I came to visit him…" Stefan shook his head.

"For the information, their true goal wasn't to use vampire blood to heal people but to find a way to force vampires to feed on other vampires instead of humans and to create a vampire ripper that fed on vampires only to exterminate the vampire population." Bella explained.

"Did they manage to do it?" Stefan asked her.

"Last I heard, it was still in the process of being created but that was a couple of years ago. They had only one vampire in their possession… A male that's been with them for about 70 years… In this file you'll find all the information I have on them and their members." Bella explained after she took a file out of her library and handed it to Damon.

"Enzo… He's still alive… I left him there and he's still alive…" Damon realized.

"Well, we can get him out, right?" Stefan asked.

"Don't look at me, it's out of my league. Maybe you can ask Bonnie, Tyler and the Sheriff for help on this. Try Alaric as well." Bella suggested before she added "Maybe Rebekah will even be willing to help you, Stefan, all you have to do is promise her a date, to give her a real chance."

"You're right… Maybe he'll forgive me if I save him." Damon nodded.

"Well, I think this session has been emotional enough for the two of you and I can see the wheels of plotting turning in both of your heads so let's cut this session short. Keep me informed of what you find back there, though, I'm interested." Bella asked them and they nodded before Damon paid and they left, already dialing numbers on their phones to call a meeting over at their house.

* * *

**As you can see, the Augustine society will be dealt with sooner than in the show.**

**Don't forget to review so I know if you liked it or not.**

**Also, THANK YOU for everything. Keep on loving this story and I'll keep on writing it!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
